Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: The First Chapter of "Sailor Moon Continuum"-After Rini's departure to the 30th Century and Darien leaving Japan for University, Serena and the Sailor Scouts find themselves facing a new enemy and allies which will lead them to the possible final battle to protect Earth and also meet Kaylie, a new Sailor Scout called "Dark Moon" but kind at hear which will change everything.
1. Chapter 1: A Serena-Look-Alike?

_**Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars-The Real Story.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story is an alternate universe story, similiar to the real Sailor Stars series which was never released outside Japan, and the first title of my "Sailor Moon Continuum" franchise, within the "Galaxia Saga". The franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei._

 **Author's note: We know how the series started back in 1992. In this timeline, Serena(Usagi, because I'm using the English names of the all nine Sailor Scouts, and to a certain character that belongs to fanmade series Kaosu Studios) became Sailor Moon in 1996.**

 **Now this story(and the rest of the titles in the Galaxia Saga) is set in the year of 1998. Also in this story, I've changed things so that it's not as cringe worthy(at least to me) as the original fifth season was.**

 **Please bear with me for lots of misplacements because I need to watch the fifth season again, but I will do my best. And also due to the confusion of the ending of "Sailor Moon Prologue: The Two Sisters" which I had a feeling before finishing that one, despite the other stories need to be complete, I've decided to finally start on this one, which will be slow going, but I intend to complete once I started.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_ _A Serena-Look-Alike?_

In the pitch-black room, the back door opens as three figures walked through the dark hallway. They were young men with long hair, and were approaching the end of the hallway. Nothing seemed out of sorts, except for one thing.

"Do you think we can find her?" Asked Taiki, a brown haired young man.

The man with silver hair, Yaten, the shortest of the three, replied to his friend, "Don't worry. That's why our three allies are expecting us soon."

"Then we will find her." Taiki said.

The third one, with black hair, Seiya, nodded in agreement and told his companions, "That's right. Even if it means we have to sacrifice everything. Now, let's go. It's time."

As all three of them continued their walk, the door ahead of them opens and they are met with the flooding light in the hallway along with the sounds of crowds cheering on for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Crown the next day, Serena and her four friends, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina, along with Luna and Artemis had gathered around in the parlor, just after a day at their new High Schools. It's been a week since Serena, now as Eternal Sailor Moon, had saved Earth again, freed Nehelenia, and that Rini had returned to the future of the 30th Century.

Right now, the girls were talking about the three Lights, famous trio of singers that appeared recently, and boy were the three guys absolutely cute?

"Seiya is just so awesome, isn't he?" Mina asked, daydreaming about Seiya, obviously love at first sight as usual, much to the two cats' annoyances. "Wild and Dangerous."

"Isn't that a bit childish of him?" Raye quired.

"That's what we like to talk, right?" Lita blushed, and Mina nodded in agreement.

Raye rolled her eyes, before blushing herself and said, now daydreaming herself, "I like Yaten better. With that unmatched beauty!"

"He seems unpredictable." Mina agreed, daydreamingly.

Lita nodded in agreement, "That's what we like to talk, right?" she repeated.

"You three are totally kicking your heels." Luna deadpanned, quite annoyed.

Amy seemed to agree as she told them, "Oh no, you guys." and just when Luna was about to praise her, to the female cat's dismay, the blue-haired teen muttered, blushing herself, "Don't forget nice and intellectual Taiki. With his graceful mature style."

"He looks so cool." Lita agreed.

"That's what we like to talk, right?" Raye repeated Lita's statement, but then seconds later, she, Lita and Mina looked at Amy in surprise at her statement. Since when did she start doing head over heels for men?

"Amy, are you a secret fan?" Mina asked, blinking in confusion.

Seeing this, Amy blushed hard in embarrassment and muttered, "N-no! I don't know anything about them."

"Tsk, Tsk. Amy." Lita tisked at her friend.

"Hey, Serena. Who do you like best?" Mina asked to Serena, who had been silent during the entire conversation.

"Darien..." Serena muttered, absently not paying attention. In fact, she didn't look in her cheery mood, and that meant something was up. She was like this whenever she was depressed. When Lita asked what was wrong, Serena began, "Well..."

When she told them eventually, her friends were surprised. "Darien's staying aboard?" Amy echoed, surprised.

"You never told me." Luna blinked.

The leader of the Sailor Scouts shrugged, continuing, "He said his thesis was acknowlaged and that he's invited to study in the American University."

"That's great!" Artemis praised, smiling, only to have Mina whack him on the back of his head, causing him to mutter, "Ow!"

"Artemis, think about Serena's feelings." Mina scolded, understanding her friend's mood more than anything else.

"Sorry." Artemis stammered, while holding his sore head, grumbling.

Raye, curious and also feeling sorry for her friend, asked, "So, how long will he be gone?"

Serena paused for a moment, as she thought back of when Darien told her the news.

* * *

Flashback:

 _"For a year, maybe a little longer." Darien told Serena as they stood on the bridge, with fountains sprouting around them. "I won't be back until then." when he noticed Serena's somewhat sad look, he asked, "Is that okay?"_

 _"Y-yeah, it's alright." Serena replied, "Why not go to America? It doesn't mean we won't see each other or write each other letters. And, I'll always love you." she smiled soflty, "Good luck with your studies."_

 _But deep down, she was grately upset. Serena had waited for this year to come so that when she turns sixteen, she can finally fufill her dreams and get married. But as it turns out, turning sixteen to legal marriage age doesn't mean you can always get married at sixteen. Which means that she'll have to wait for another year or two. But she didn't want to worry her boyfriend._

* * *

End of flashback.

"Serena? Serena." Lita asked, "Are you okay?" noticing Serena's downcast expression and saddened look.

"I'm okay." Serena lied with a fake smile. "His dream is coming true, and I have to see him off with a smile."

"Serena..." Raye muttered.

Serena shook her head, saying as she stands up, "I'm okay. I'll tell you when I'm feeling depressed." before she picked up her school bag and waved her friends goodbye, "See you at school tomorrow."

And with that, with a worried Luna following, Serena walked off home as the sun was setting.

Her friends watched her go, all worried and knowing that their friend was sad.

"With something so sudden, it must be hard for her." Lita thought.

Amy nodded in agreement, saying, "She was sad when Rini returned to the future too."

"She must be lonely." Mina thought.

* * *

Later that night at the Tsukino household, Serena had retreated to Rini's bedroom, and sat on her future daughter's bed, gazing at the photo of herself with Darien and Rini, all smiling. Serena was fighting back tears, but her emotions threatened to burst free. She wished Rini was still here. Rini would tell her it would be okay. But she was gone, and would probably never be seen again until she is born, and Serena's heart ached for that day as well.

But then, what if something happened to Darien? If anything happened to him in America...then Rini would never exist. Serena was still haunted for when her daughter first disappeared into nothing, and how she nearly died for her friends' safety, and even though the curse Darien was placed on was broken and Rini returned to existance, that moment would forever be glued into Serena's memory.

"Serena?" Luna called up, as she arrived and approached Serena who muttered her name. "Cheer up." the cat told her.

That was enough for Serena to start crying, and she wept, "But I can't..."

"Serena." Luna mumbled.

Serena collasped onto her side, softly crying, as she began to tell Luna the truth about her feelings, "Even though the new year is here, Rini's gone back to the future...and Darien..." she sobbed, before continuing, "Darien is studying aboard. I wanted to say no. I wanted to say 'Please stay with me'."

Tears falling onto the quilt, Serena muttered, "I'm not strong."

"Serena." Luna began, climbing onto the bed, and waited until Serena turned to look at her, as she continued with a comforting smile, "Do you remember when we first met two years ago? You were rash and more of a crybaby. But compared to back then, you've become more mature."

"Luna..." Serena blinked. She then realised it was a bit true. Through out two years, ever since she first became Sailor Moon and learned about her previous life, regaining all of her memories, the more she protected Earth, the more she grew up from the very more much of a crying girl into a semi-mature young woman.

Nodding, Luna then suggested, "Why don't you go see him off with a smile?"

* * *

The next day at the Airport, Darien was waiting with a suit case and bag to board the plane to his destination in America in the departure hall. Just then, his cue crackled to life.

"All passengers of New Japan Airlines to New York are to proceed to the departure gate." the announcer came over the intercom.

Nodding to himself, Darien grabbed his things just as he heard a familiar voice call out his name, "Darien!"

"Serena." Darien turned around as he realised who it was instantly, and found his girlfriend approach him, slightly panting as she must've ran to catch up to him before he could leave. "I thought you couldn't come because of school."

Serena shook her head, and then she informed him, doing her best to hold back tears, though she did smile, "I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for you."

Nodding, Darien then told her gently, "For the time being, I'll be busy, so I won't be able to call you that often."

"It's alright." Serena assured. "I'll write to you everyday so..." she paused as she looked up, and realised her tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she mumbled, "Oh no...I wasn't supposed to cry. I planned to see you off with a smile." and quickly wiped her tears away.

Darien smiled, knowing Serena all too well. Then, remembering something, he pulled something out of his coat pockets and handed it over to Serena, telling her to open it. It was a small box. Serena, curious, indeed opened it, and she gasped in surprise, as she realiesed what it was.

"Darien...!" Serena gasped breathlessly, "This is...!" as she looked at the beautiful ring in the box. It was silver with tiny diamond stones around the pink heart-shaped stone in the middle. Her heart fluttered with butterflies and a surge of happiness entered her chest.

"Here." Darien took hold of the ring and slid it onto Serena's left finger on her left hand. "I love you, Serena." he told her.

Serena couldn't believe her luck. She was now engaged. Engaged! With Darien! "Thank you." she replied, then threw her arms around him, and she continued, "I'll treasure it. Always." and the two then leaned and shared a kiss.

After they finished the kiss, it time for Darien to go. Serena walked along side her boyfriend-her fiancee, unaware that the famous boy band, the Three Lights, had just arrived and were walking through their fans. From the arrivals side from New York, passengers arriving from America were walking past Serena and Darien, one of them, being a young sixteen year old woman who's hair-style was strikingly familiar, but she and Serena were completely oblivious.

But when the girl walked passed Seiya, he paused, as he sensed something. When he turned to look, and watched the girl walk with her parents, something inside him bursted, and he lifted his sunglasses from his eyes, his blue eyes never leaving the black-haired girl.

Serena stood outside as she watched the plane carrying Darien to America go and slowly disappear into the distance, as she fingered her new engagement ring, smiling. ' _Take care, Darien._ ' she prayed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkness of space, a mysterious golden armored female figure stood, among other figures as she sits in her throne.

"I feel it." She stated, creating an image of Earth, "On that blue Planet, the true dark Star Seed is sleeping. Find it and get it, in order to dominate this Realm."

"Yes, your grace." The figures bowed in respect.

* * *

On the plane in his seat, Darien was gazing at the photo of himself with Serena and Rini, the same one Serena had back in Japan. He missed them already, but things couldn't be helped.

Just then, he noticed something shining outside of his window. As Darien looked to see, a flash of gold light zipped past the plane and disappeared into the distance. Blinking, and sensing that something wasn't right, he couldn't help but mutter to himself, "What was that?"

* * *

"The dark Star Seed is located here, but in a heart of one who is in the mixture love." Yaten stated as he paused in mid-practice in the studio room with Seiya and Taiki who also paused.

"I wish those three would tell us a clearer picture." Taiki muttered, with Yaten nodding in agreement.

"The one we're searching for may be closer than we think." Yaten stated.

Seiya clutches his right fist, knowing that time was running out, "We don't have much time left." and his two companions nodded in agreement.

Indeed, they didn't have much time left.

* * *

The next day, Serena, as usual, was running late as she raced through town to get to school, with Luna trying to catch up to her, while Serena cried out hysterically, "Oh man! I'm late! Why can't I mature enough to be on time?"

"Why can I ever go faster to catch up to her?" Luna panted. She noticed that Serena was getting faster every day, or maybe she was getting slower, she didn't know.

On the other side of the street, another girl was running late, as she too cried out, "Oh no! I'm late! And this is my first day at school!" but just as she was about to approach a corner, Serena came from the corner itself, and the girl screamed as she cried to skid to a stop.

But it was too late, and...CRASH-BONK!

Serena, having accidently head-butted into someone, and having a bit of a headache, was on her bottom, holding her sore forehead, groaning, and the girl she crashed into was in a similiar position. Immediately, the girl stood up and bowed apologetically, saying, "I'm so sorry! I'm so terribly sorry!"

"No, no! It was my fault!" Serena replied, also bowing apologetically, "It should've looked where I was going!"

As the two girls looked up, both of them paused, in confusion, shock, surprise and...familiarity, maybe? Or maybe it was a sense of deja vu. Serena and the girl...stood up straight, circled around each other, copied each other's moves slightly, and blinked again. They then realised that this was not a dream. The girl looked exactly like Serena, almost like a copy, except that her hair...it was raven black, and her eyes held a twinge of red which made her eyes a bluish purple.

On top of that, she was wearing the same High-School uniform Serena was wearing, the only difference is that she had no locket.

This was very strange. Just then, the Serena look-alike then realised she was running very late, and she grabbed her bag, and ran off, saying, "I'm sorry! I'm running late! Goodbye!"

Serena just stood there, speechless. That girl...she looked just like her. But, who was she? And why did she seem so...familiar? Just then, Serena gasped and picked up her bag as well, crying out, "Rats! I'm really late too!"

Luna, who had just witnessed this, and was dumbfounded, but furrowed her brows, muttered, "That girl who looks like Serena...why does she seem familiar?" before realising that Serena left without her and cried out, "Serena! Wait up!" running to catch up to her.

* * *

Serena made it in time before the teacher arrived, as the teacher was also running late. Sitting at her desk, Serena panted, as Mina, Lita and Amy sat around her, chuckling in slight embarrassment at their friend's usual lateness.

Finally, their teacher arrived, and nodded at the class, before announcing, "Before we begin, I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us." before gazing at the door, and he called out, "Come on in."

While the students were mumuring on who this new student is, when she walked in, they were greatly surprised, and in Serena's case, shocked. The girl that walked in...it was the same girl she accidently bumped into earlier! Mina, Lita and Amy were beyond shocked, as they glanced back and forth between Serena and the look-alike.

"She looks just like Serena." Mina whispered.

"Our new student is Kaylie Tetsuya, from New York." The teacher continued, "Please welcome her."

Despite the great surprise, the students all said their hellos, and Kaylie, nervous and shy, nodded, and replied, "It's very nice to meet you." and bowed slightly.

"Hmm, where do we put you?" The teacher thought, then spotted an empty chair, and said, "Ah, how about the one, behind Serena Tsukino?"

Serena flinched slightly, slightly gazing at the empty chair behind her. Kaylie, without saying anything, nodded and moved and took her seat, behind Serena, pausing as she recongised her from this morning, and mumbled, "Um...hello." before sitting down.

"Uh, hi." Serena replied, smiling slightly.

* * *

Things went okay at school, considering the new student, Kaylie Tetsuya, who didn't talk a lot and went off alone. Later that day, after school, Serena and her friends met up with Raye at the Crown Parlor and even Raye and Artemis were stunned to hear about the new student, and Serena's friends were all even more surprised about Serena's new engagement ring.

It wasn't until Serena heard new news, which she didn't know about, and considering what her friends were talking about the Three Lights, she just sweatdropped and muttered, "What is it?"

* * *

Later, all of them went to the park and found a large crowd that gathered around to a shoot. "I guess we're a little late." Mina grumbled.

"What's this crowd?" Serena asked, puzzled.

"They're making a drama for the Three Lights on location here." Mina answered, smiling.

"Perhaps they're doing a super popular program which has average rating of more than 35%." Amy thought, then flusted and blushed when her friends glared at her accusingly, quickly adding, "I don't know much about it, though..."

Soon, Mina was jumping, whining, "I can't see anything!" jumping up and down to get a clearer view.

"What!? What!?" Serena asked, joining in the jumping festo.

"That girl at the fountain! It's the co-star Alice Itsuki!" Mina exclaimed.

"How cute!" Lita jumped up to get a better look.

Raye jumped up as well, saying, "She is so awesome!"

"Taiki and Yaten!" Mina added, seeing the two idiols on the side. "It's them!"

"Cool!" Serena exclaimed, excitedly, peering.

"Awesome!" Lita, Raye and Mina chorused.

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed, jumping along side Serena before blushing in embarrassment as her friend gazed her, dumbfounded.

"I can't see anything." Mina sighed, then had an idea and turned to her friends, and began, "You guys ready?"

Her friends nodded, and one by one, they pushed their way through, muttering, "Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, excuse me."

But Serena, to her luck, couldn't find an opening, and was left behind, and ended up jumping again, calling out to her friends, "Guys! Wait up!"

But up in a tree, a figure, who was witnessing the entire scene, had her eyes gazing on Alice Itsuki, and said to herself, "Attracting such a huge crowd. She has a charm of a star, yet lingering darkness."

* * *

Serena was grumbling as she tried to find a way around the set, but couldn't find any. She saw a sign of 'No Admittance' and thought of an idea. She was about to approach, when she spotted a familiar person sitting on the bench, alone, facing downward. It was Kaylie.

"Oh, hey." Serena spoke up, causing her look-alike to look up, curiously, and Kaylie was surprised to see Serena approach her.

"You're, the girl from class." Kaylie remembered, "Serena, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Serena replied, "We never formerly introduced, Kaylie." before asking curiously, "So, how come I haven't seen you other than in classes today?"

Sighing, Kaylie lowered her gaze again, looking a little sad, and admitted, "I...I don't have any friends."

"How come?" Serena asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with me, because I'm different." Kaylie figured, placing a hand to her chest, where her heart could be felt against her finger tips. "Because of that, I guess I'm terrified in hurting others, and being different also scares me."

Serena was surprised as Kaylie said this. So she was another one of those people who had a tough life. In this case, this reminded her of when Rini first met Hotaru a year ago and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Kaylie. On top of that, Kaylie didn't look like a person who could hurt anyone, and she made the choice in not wanting to hurt anyone.

"Maybe there's a way I can help?" Serena suggested, shrugging. At Kaylie's confused look, she added, "So you're different, but everybody's different. There's nothing to be scared about that. I've met people who didn't have much of friends either and we're friends now. So, maybe I can help you out?"

But before Kaylie could even say anything else, they heard a scream from up ahead, and Serena turned and realised the scream came from the area where 'No Admittence' sign was. Kaylie stood up quickly, also gazing.

"What was that?" Kaylie asked, a little terrified.

Serena's eyes narrowed, as she muttered, "Trouble." before turning to Kaylie and said, "I'll be back." and raced towards the sign, despite Kaylie's protests. After a few moments as Serena disappeared around the corner, Kaylie felt bad for Serena to run off like that and didn't want her to get into trouble. So, making up her mind, she also rushed into the area.

* * *

At the backstage, Alice was cornered by a woman who looked like a Sailor Scout, but with iron and mouse designs, known as Sailor Iron-Mouse who said, "Don't be afraid." smirking cruely.

Serena, who arrived, hid behind a truck and blinked in shock on the situation.

"I want your Star Seed." Iron-Mouse said, "Give it to me." and held up her arms, which held two golden bracelets, which then shot out two beams of light which absorbed right into Alice's body, much to Serena's horror, as a Star-Seed appeared from her forehead from a flower.

Knowing what to do, Serena, held onto her locket and exclaimed, "Moon, Eternal, Power!" and quickly transformed.

Iron-Mouse grinned at the Star-Seed as it turned black, but then it just disappeared and she frowned. "A dull Star Seed. No light or darkness from it." she grumbled.

"Stop right there!" a new voice called out. When Iron Mouse looked up, she saw Sailor Moon on top of the truck, glaring down at her as she declared and posed, "Whoever you are, I won't forgive you for attacking idol Alice Itsuki! I stand for Love and Justice! I'm Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Iron-Mouse blinked, surprised, then grinned, "Oh, so you're a Sailor Soldier too? Well, with a face like that, you can't be a star like me."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded as she leaped down and landed on the ground.

"I am Sailor Iron-Mouse." Iron-Mouse replied.

Sailor Moon was shocked at this answer. This enemy...was a Sailor Scout? How could that be? She thought that Sailor Scouts were meant to protect humanity, not hurt them. What was going on?

"I've finished business here today." Iron-Mouse shrugged, "Do you want to play with the Phage?"

"Phage?" Sailor Moon asked, but was horrified as Alice was covered in a layer of darkness, which then disappeared and in the idol's place, was a monster...Sailor Buri.

"I am Buri!" Buri-Alice stated.

"Alice?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked, but she didn't get a reply. Little did she and everyone else know that Kaylie had arrived, and had witnessed this from behind the truck, and gasped when she saw what happened to Alice as well.

Iron-Mouse laughed, and supplied to Sailor Moon, "Anyone who has their Star Seed turn black and disappear are turned into a Phage. Have fun!" as she summoned a phone booth and walked in, then disappeared along with the booth.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried out, but she was too late. She turned back to Buri-Alice who then held up a mirco-phone in her hand.

"Hi there." Buri greeted with a wink, "Would you like to dance with me?" and before Sailor Moon and Kaylie knew it, Buri wiped around her micro-phone which then summoned up spikes that where thrown at Sailor Moon who dodged clumsily as she cried out hysterically as usual, but Sailor Moon knew she couldn't hurt Alice.

Kaylie watched, extremely worried, as she gazed at Sailor Moon, and then her eyes widened as she...somehow recongised the hair style and the face. "Serena?" she whispered, shocked. Then her, Sailor Moon's, and Buri's attentions were snapped to a trio of snapping fingers, and all three of them looked up, to see three more figures.

"Who's that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Penetrating the darkness of night." Said Sailor Star-Fighter with black hair.

"The wind of freedom breaks through." Sailor Star-Healer with silver hair added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Said Sailor Star-Maker with brown hair.

Buri blinked, asking, "Who're you?"

The three new Sailor Scouts jumped from the tree branch and introduced themselves, finishing with a chorus, "Sailor Starlights!"

"More Sailor Scouts?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked.

"Wow...amazing." Kaylie whispered, shocked.

Just before Buri could attack, Sailor Star-Fighter responded with an, "Star Serious Laser!" and from a star-shaped item, her own attack countered with Buri's cutting through the micro-phone, blasting into Buri and frying her in the afterwake.

"Alice!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, and Kaylie exclaimed softly in horror, as the Starlights gathered around to finish off Buri who slowly stood up.

"Why don't I make you feel more comfortable now?" Star Fighter suggested.

"Make me!" Buri exclaimed as she stumbled.

But before Sailor Moon could even make a move to stop them, Kaylie, having enough and not wanting to see anyone killed, screamed out, "Stop!" and to Sailor Moon's shock, Kaylie raced forced and stood protectivly in front of Buri, holding her arms out, as she exclaimed to the Starlights, "You can't kill Alice!"

"Kaylie!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, horrified and wondering what was on that girl's mind.

"It's too late, young lady." Star Healer stated to the newcommer.

"Once a human turns into a Phage, there's no turning them back." Star Maker continued.

"Except for a power of light combined with a loving heart." Star Fighter said, then told Kaylie, "So, leave."

"No!" Kaylie shook her head desparately.

"Leave!" Star-Fighter yelled.

"NO!" Kaylie screamed louder, and at this, she felt her heart grow unusually warm, and at the same time, as Sailor Moon cried out her name to try and protect both her and Alice, her cresent moon symbol and her Silver Crystal glowed brightly, as both are covered in pink light.

"This light..." The Starlights muttered, astonded.

Sailor Moon and Kaylie gazed at each other in wonder and awe, until, as if in trance, they reached out and held each other's hands, which glowed, and when they let go, Kaylie felt something in her palm of her left hand. She looked at it, and then, it glowed brightly in a mixture of light and darkness, and soon she glowed as well. Then the glow stopped, everyone was shocked on what just happened.

Kaylie now transformed into a Sailor Scout, identical to Sailor Moon, but her fuku was dark red with medium red and black, her shoulder parts were dark red as well, her cresent symbol was black along with her earrings and the heart-moon shape on her choker.

She is now Sailor Dark Moon.

"W-what just happened?" Kaylie, now Sailor Dark Moon, asked in shock.

"Kaylie's...a Sailor Scout too?" Sailor Moon murmured, stunned in awe. She and Dark Moon were even more astonded as two weapons, one which Sailor Moon recongised as her own she used not too long ago, and the other, a bit more darker, but still formed light as well, floated into their hands.

Realising what this means, Sailor Moon nodded, and said, "Follow my lead! We can't let Alice die without trying."

"Um...okay?" Sailor Dark Moon muttered, then she and Sailor Moon turned to Buri, and held up her scepter, and, as if being told what to do, she held out her new weapon and chanted, "Dark Moon, Cresent, Beauty!" and a blast of light and darkness shot out and surrounded Buri, trapping her in a sphere.

Sailor Moon, holding up her scepter, now chanted, as her weapon glowed in bright pink light, "Starlight, Honeymoon, Therpy, Kiss!" and the light glowed brighter and brighter as it beamed right at the weakened and trapped Phage.

The Starlights gazed in shock at the double Moon Power, while Buri was covered in light and feathers, as she screamed, and once the light was gone, so was Buri, and in her place, was Alice, who slumped to her knees, and her starseed was back, before it returned inside the flower which disappeared back into her body. She was fully healed and saved.

"We did that?" Sailor Dark Moon asked, shocked.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked, as she approached the newly awakened Sailor Scout.

"Uh, yeah." Dark Moon replied, then noticed something and asked, "Where are those other three?" which Sailor Moon looked around and noticed that the Starlights were gone.

"Starlights..." Sailor Moon muttered, curiously, "Who are they?"

* * *

Little did the two know, the Starlights had retreated into a nearby tree, gazing at them with thought.

"What amazing powers." Star Healer admitted by the display of the powers.

"Light and Darkness combined." Star Maker agreed.

"This is getting interesting." Star Fighter mused, before she and her two companions leaped away and disappeared through the trees.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina were talking among themselves in excitement for having seen the show live, while everyone was leaving, until they spotted Serena on the bench with...Kaylie?

"So that's how it is?" Kaylie asked, astonded after Serena told her everything once she realised that Kaylie knew about her being Sailor Moon, and told her about her life being a Sailor Scout for two years, and how being a warrior to protect Earth worked out.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. But..." she looked troubled, as she whispered, "That new enemy was a Sailor Scout...and so were the Starlights."

"How am I gonna live life like this now? I can't tell my parents about this." Kaylie thought.

Seeing her dilemma, Serena smiled, and suggested, "I can help you in keeping your secret, if you like?"

"Really?" Kaylie asked, surprised.

Serena nods. After a moment, and, despite the strange darkness, Kaylie felt like she wanted to help people more than to hurt them. Maybe being a Sailor Scout might be her chance to atone for that. Coming to a decision, Kaylie looks at Serena again and asked, "Then, is it alright if I help you to protect Earth, as a Sailor Scout?"

"That's fine by me." Serena smiled, and held out a hand for a shake. Kaylie hesitated a little, then, accepted and held Serena's hand in her hand and the two shook hands.

"Serena, where have you been?" Raye's voice said, as she and the others joined Serena and Kaylie who let go of each other and looked up. "Filming is over."

Not wanting the others to know about Kaylie's new idenity as a new Sailor Scout just yet, Serena smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh, really? Well, uh, I met up with Kaylie here and uh, we just talked through the entire afternoon."

Kaylie was surprised by this lie, until she realised that Serena didn't want to say anything to her friends, so, she nodded to confirm it.

For the first time in her life, Kaylie found that meeting Serena was the best thing that ever happened to her.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: First attempt in writing a full Sailor Moon title and the first title of Sailor Moon Continuum. (My second is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe). Please review to tell what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transfer Idol Students

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story is an alternate universe story, similiar to the real Sailor Stars series which was never released outside Japan, and the first title of my "Sailor Moon Continuum" franchise, within the "Galaxia Saga". The franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei._

 **Author's note: I try to make it likable of possible and well, I guess it will take me a long time to finish most of my stories, but I will finish them eventually. Anyway, here's another chapter of my full fledged non-cross-over Sailor Moon fanfic...well, mostly.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_ _The Transfer Idol Students._

The next day, Serena introduced Kaylie fully to Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina who welcomed her to join them to hang out. Despite the nervousness, Kaylie began to warm up to them and, for the first time in her life, she began to feel at ease. Being close to someone like Serena made her the most comfortable, but the young woman also knew she had to be careful not to ruin things.

In the meantime, Serena was also writting a letter to Darien to tell him everything about Lita, Raye and Mina, and even Amy going all ga-ga over the new idols, the Three Lights, how the other day they were filming, and how Mina wanted all three of them as her boyfriends, though Serena wouldn't go to any guy except for Darien himself.

"...Is this 'Darien' someone you care about?" Kaylie asked, having accidently peaked over at Serena's letter.

The blond-haired young woman blushed, before admitting, "H-He's my boyfriend. But he left for University the other day, the day before you and I met."

Instead of feeling jealous, though she always wondered what it was like to find love, Kaylie realised what else Serena had said. "Really? That's the same day I just moved to Japan myself."

"Long distance love and quick-close meeting?" Lita's voice suddenly spoke, startling both Serena and Kaylie who both realised that Lita herself, along with Amy, and Mina were standing behind them, having also snuck up.

"Are you guys trying to give us a heart attack?" Serena grumbled in slight annoyance to her four best friends.

Mina shrugged, "Well, you know as they say, 'If you want someone to visit, true love is always far." which earned her sweatdrops from her friends and Kaylie who glanced at Serena, rechieving a shrug in return.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Lita deadpanned.

"Serena, you didn't forget about your spelling in English and Japanese at the entrance exams, did you?" Amy reminded, which earned groans from the other three while Kaylie blinked at the sudden change of subject despite knowing that the blue-haired girl had a point.

"Oh, Amy." Mina sighed.

* * *

Later at High School, each of the five were really adjusting to their first year at High School. Lita was showing off her sportswoman skills at Javelin Throwing, successfully landing it a good distance away.

"Amazing!" The President of the Sports Club noted with a smile. "Just as the rumors say. You're the skilled strong young woman from Junior High School, right?"

Hearing this from the fellow student, Lita blushed in embarrassment, "Please, no comment. I..."

"If you join us in this club, I bet we can enter the Inter-High School Competition!" The president said.

"Actually, I was planning on joining the Cooking Club." Lita said, while blinking in further surprise. "I want to become a famous chef."

"Well, that's also great, but you can't just simply waste your skills in sportsman." The President pointed out.

Lita hesitated. Sure the Sports Club sounded like fun, but she wanted to catch up to her cooking skills in the Cooking Club to take the next step of her dream to become a chef to open her own resturant one day.

"You're in Highschool now, Lita." The Manager spoke, insisting, "Don't waste your skills or make any mistakes on what you know is true."

"Right..." Lita muttered, before sighing in defeat. "Okay, I'll give it a try, but I still want to join the Cooking Club."

"Yes!" The President cheered happily, "I'm so happy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room which held the Computer Club, Amy was not only studying(what else is new?) but she was voulenteeringly helping other students around her age.

"Here you go." She handed a printed printout to another member of the club. "This is the document of the Columbia University's Library website regarding Space Engineering."

"Thanks so much." The student said, before admitting, "I have a little bit of trouble with languages."

"I can help translate for you, if you like." Amy offered.

"That's right. You can read and speak English and Japanese, right?" The student quickly remembered, as other students gathered around. They all immediately loved Amy already.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gym which held the Volley Club, Mina whacked the volleyball which her opponent ended up missing, impressing the other player students, until they shrunk back a little in fright when the blond-haired young woman with the red bow began to get a little over confident of herself.

"Yes! Score!" Mina cheered, "I, Mina Aino, shall belong to this Volley Club and together, we will take home the Country Competition Cup!" before laughing manically.

* * *

Later after school, Serena, who was the only one not entering a club, had just exited the High School gates when she got a surprise greeting from Luna who was waiting outside for her.

"Serena. Are you going home by yourself?" Luna inquired, noticing that Amy, Lita and Mina were not with her.

"Yeah, the girls said they love the clubs they just joined in." Serena confirmed.

"Aren't you going to join a club too?"

"Hmm...maybe..." Serena began, before saying in delight as she somehow went deep into dream land while she explained, "Only if there's a Sweets Club, an Acting Club, a Sleep Over Club, and a Club where you can go on field trips to America!"

"You've got to be kidding." Luna sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah! And a Video Arcade Club too!" Serena continued, giggling.

Luna lowered her head in resignation, muttering, "I think you're better off in the Staying Home Club."

Serena quickly groaned and glared at the cat, saying, "I heard that."

She then noticed Kaylie about to pass when the latter paused and smiled a little, and greeted, "Serena."

"Hey, Kaylie." Serena replied, smiling, before asking in slight confusion, "Aren't you gonna join a club?"

"No, I'm not really certain which one I should choose. I think I'll just head home." Kaylie said with a slight shake of her head.

"Well, then, do you wanna hang out a little? I'm kinda stuck in the same boat as you. Maybe I can give you a bit of a tour around Neo Tokyo." Serena offered.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure! I don't mind."

Kaylie considered it. While it was surprising how trusting Serena was towards her already, the black-haired girl had to admit, she was starting to quickly like the blond-haired girl who was identical to her in appearence with a few colour differences and slight personality difference. But it was something about Serena's optisim that was comforting that made Kaylie feel...normal for a change.

Finally smiling, she replied, "Okay. Sure, why not?"

Even Luna was surprised at the conversation of the two teenagers who only just met nearly 48 hours ago. What was more troubling was that this Kaylie was familiar and despite the slight strange feeling she got about the girl, she was very nice and kind in her heart, and Serena doesn't seem to be worried about the strange feeling at all.

Maybe Luna should keep a bit of a closer eye on both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of a Galaxy TV station, a young woman in a dark coat, hat and sunglasses was sorting through images of athletes on the computer until one caught her attention; a young man who looked like a player of an American Football team that was exclusive to Japan.

"Hmmm...Joshua Kennings, Captain of the Football Club in High School, star and champion of the Football league." She was muttering to herself with a grin, "Good High School stats. Strong, young, nice personality. He must have the Dark Star Seed."

Just then, the phone in a drawer rang and she answered it by the second ring, "Third Production Room, Chelsea Chuuko speaking."

" _Producer Chuuko, the President is expecting you._ " A voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there."

* * *

When the woman, Chelsea Chuuko, emerged from the broken down elevator in the Storage room, which was like stepping into another dimension of a red galaxy fall of stars, the floor was made of glass, she appeared as Sailor Iron Mouse. On the other end of the room, was a see-through throne, and a tall woman, in golden full own fuku with long boots, some kind of head piece that held up her hair, and identical golden bracelets Sailor Iron Mouse was wearing, and her eyes were orangey cold with a somewhat evil look.

"You called, Lady Galaxia?" Sailor Iron Mouse inquired while bowing.

"Iron Mouse, did you find the keeper of the Dark Star Seed?" Galaxia inquired in return.

The shorter woman nodded, reporting, "A human with kindness but heart of darkness has almost been certainly found. He must have the Dark Star Seed."

Galaxia nodded, "In order to take over all galaxies and universes of the Realm of Light, we must find the Dark Star Seed to use it's power soon. I will be expecting results."

"Yes, Mistress." Iron Mouse bowed once more.

* * *

The next day at High School, Serena, Lita and Amy, and even Kaylie were noticing a huge crowd of fellow students that had gathered just outside of the school's gates, which made them wonder what was going on.

"What's with the crowd?" Lita wondered aloud.

"Maybe a special event is happening or something." Kaylie guessed, curious herself. Normally these sort of things don't interest her due to not having much of friends, but ever since meeting Serena and learning of her new idenity, she began to feel more comfortable each day spending time with her and even with Serena's four best friends. They made her feel welcomed for the first time in her life.

"There's Mina." Amy noted, pointing at the familiar blond-haired young woman with the redbow.

The four of them approached Mina as Serena asked, "Hey, Mina. What's going on?" while noticing that her fellow blonde was all sparkily eyed, which meant that something totally cool was happening.

"Something's exciting you and everyone else around here." Amy stated.

"You guys don't know?" Mina asked to her friends, before explaining excitedly, "The Three Lights are transfering here to this school!"

"Seriously?" Lita asked, in disbelief. As expected, a celebraty Van approached the school's gates, pulling to a stop. Now she was getting excited as well. Serena was interested, but she still wouldn't fall for anyone except for Darien. Kaylie found herself curious as well.

"Told you so." Mina said happily.

"They really are here." A familiar voice spoke next to the five girls who jumped, startled and surprised.

"Raye!" Serena, Amy, Mina, Kaylie and Lita chorused upon seeing their friend at their school, and obviously have snuck out of her new school that was similiar to her own Junior High for the last two years.

The pristress shrugged, admitting, "When I heard they were coming here, I just had to see them myself."

"So you snuck out of your school for this?" Serena asked, smuggly, "Sounds like deja vu from two years ago, huh?" which made her friend flinch in realistion but tried to hide it, even though her being here was painfully obviousy.

Raye ignored this and instead excused herself to approach both Taiki and Yaten who just got out of the Van, with the girls going semi-wild. She managed to get to them first, introducing herself as she held out a card, "I'm Raye Hino, fan club member 2906."

"I'm Lita, Member 1606." Lita suddenly appeared, also holding out a card.

"Mina Aino! Member 278." Mina suddenly appeared, doing the same thing as her two friends.

To their shock and surprise, Amy suddenly appeared, holding out a golden card, saying shyly, "Amy Andreson...Golden Member 1000."

"AMY!? You're a Golden Member!?" Lita, Raye and Mina exclaimed in shock and disbelief. This made their blue-haired friend blush even harder in total embarrassment. She really must like the Three Lights if she managed to get her hands on the Gold Card.

"Thanks, girls." Taiki nodded, "Glad to have fans."

"Can we get going? The crowd's giving me a headache." Yaten sighed, groaning.

"Okay, Okay." Taiki sighed, shaking his head. Jeez, his friend really needs to learn respect for their fans and get used to noise. Hasn't their time as a band been enough to get used to the paparazi?

Finally, Seiya came out of the van, sunglass on. But as he began to follow his two friends, he paused when he noticed Kaylie and Serena, standing together. The young man's eyes widened as he lifted off this sunglasses, gazing almost directly at Kaylie who blinked in surprise.

It was her; the girl he saw at the Airport a couple of days ago. What was more surprising was that the other girl next to Kaylie was like a mirror image, only Serena's hair was blonde and her eyes were more blue.

"Hi there. So, you go to this school too?" Seiya greeted to Kaylie, who was even more surprised.

"Um...Y-yes, I do." Kaylie said, finding herself blushing a little in surprise. She didn't know why, but there was something about this young man that made her heart go a little faster, her face feeling warm.

Serena blinked in surprise when she saw this. She knew that Kaylie was a little shy, but she didn't think she was that shy. None the less, she tried hard not to snicker as a new realization kicked in; her new friend had already found her first crush, and that crush was Seiya of the Three Lights. Sure he was cute, but his personality...was a bit worse than Darien's when she first met him(remet him) two years ago.

"We could be classmates too." Seiya said, before waving a goodbye to Kaylie for now, "See ya later." as he then followed Yaten and Taiki.

"Wow, Kaylie. Looks like he's got hots on you." Serena commented.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Raye asked, curious.

Kaylie shook her head, snapping out of the strange trance, before replying, "Honestly, not really." then admitted while her face was growing more red in embarrassment, "I have to admit...he's actually handsome. Obnoxious, but friendly and handsome."

Serena sweatdropped, "Well, if you ask me, he's a bit weird."

"Serena." Raye, Lita and Mina chorused with resignation, while Amy sighed and Kaylie blinked slightly in confusion.

* * *

A little while later in the Homeroom Classroom, Serena, Kaylie, Mina and Lita were seated at their chairs, with the Three Lights being introduced by their teacher as the three young men were now offically their and everyone else's classmates.

"Yaten, Yaten! Over here." Mina offered, pointing at the seat to her right, which the young man nodded his thanks before taking the empty seat that was now his.

"Excuse me, is this seat available?" Taiki asked to Lita who blushed a little.

"Yes, of course." Lita stammered.

Seiya in the meantime, took a seat behind Kaylie who once again sat behind Serena, the young man saying, "I'll take this one, thank you."

"Now, let's begin." The homeroom teacher started, getting to work to teach the students.

Seiya took this oppotunity to whisper to both Kaylie and Serena, "Hey, hey. The three of us want to join the club activities. You two know any good ones?"

"Nothing really interesting, I'm afraid." Kaylie whispered back, while silently pleading that this was the only thing to talk about for a second as she didn't want to get into trouble.

"Yeah, so far, none of them are that much fun." Serena added in a whisper.

"Oh, okay then." Seiya sweatdropped.

"I can show you around, if you like." Mina offered happily.

"Quiet, please." The teacher spoke out to Mina, in slight annoyance.

Mina shrank back a little, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Through out the day, Seiya was showing off his skills at Basket Ball which shocked and impressed everyone, with Mina cheering on. Raye once again joined them just to see the Three Lights in action.

Yaten and Taiki in the meantime shook their heads at their fellow Light's skills of showing off.

After that, Kaylie and Serena were showing Seiya the High School's Football field, and to their surprise, he showed off by going up against muscular players, one of them being Captain Joshua Kennings who was quite impressed with Seiya's skills and had asked him if he would like to join the Football Club.

Seiya agreed heartedly.

However, as the three newer students went differently, with Serena and Kaylie hanging out again, Joshua was at the sinks, cooling off a little when an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him, startling him to turn around and saw Chelsea Chuuko.

"Such an impressive inspiration, Joshua." Chelsea said with a smile, "You're shining. You're born as a perfect star for the football league. I'm Chelsea, a producer of the Galaxy TV Studios. May I have an interview?"

"Sorry, but I gotta get to the meeting soon." Joshua waved kindly, "Maybe next time."

But Chelsea continued on, secretly not willing to allow her target to get away, "Your muscules are strong and impressive. Just as I expected; attractive."

Joshua flinched slightly, "Uh, can we talk about this later?"

"That's too bad. Because this is the only time I can get you alone." Chelsea said, taking a couple of steps back, "And what better location than this?"

"Okay, what is it that you want?"

Chelsea grinned, "Well...what I really want...is your Star Seed of Darkness!" as she then threw away her disguise, revealing her true form as Sailor Iron Mouse.

"A monster! I'll show you!" Joshua growled, eyes narrowing, before he charged to attack the Animamate, not realising that he'd just fallen right into her trap.

* * *

Serena and Kaylie were both getting their school shoes when they both heard Joshura's scream. Both teenagers gasped in worry, before glancing at each other and nodded, knowing that they had to check it out. When they did from around the corner, their eyes widened as Joshua's Star Seed was extracted.

"We have to do something!" Kaylie whispered.

"Right!" Serena nodded, grabbing hold of her Locket, chanting as she held it up the air while no one else except for her new friend was watching, "Moon, Eternal, Power!"

Kaylie copied her as her Locket was also on the bow of her school uniform, chanting, "Dark, Eternal, Power!"

The two young women transformed at the same time, both becoming Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon.

* * *

Iron Mouse waited and was expecting the Star Seed to be contained with Darkness, but was again disappointed that it vanished as soon as it turned black. "Darn! This is not the Star Seed I'm looking for either."

"Stop where you are!" A familiar voice shouted, causing Iron Mouse to turn and saw Sailor Moon, and was surprised to also see another Sailor Moon who both stood back to back, glaring at the evil Sailor Scout.

"Trying to hurt strong men who are kind at heart is evil and cruel! That's something we don't tolorate." Sailor Moon began.

"It is unforgivable!" Dark Moon added.

"We're the Sailor Scouts!"

"And we fight to protect the innocent!"

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Dark Moon!"

"On behalf of the Moon..."

"We shall punish you!" Sailor Moon and Dark Moon chorused as they posed together.

Iron Mouse whined after both Moons finished speaking, "You again, and you brought a friend this time!" before shrugging, "Well, fine. I'm done here, so I'll leave you to play with the Phage."

"Joshua!" Dark Moon gasped in shock, as the transformation took place while Joshua was covered in layers of darkness. In his place was...a pink muscular figure with a ridiculous skirt.

"See you later, Sailor Scouts." Iron Mouse waved as she retreated via her phone box.

"Hey, get back here! Don't you go leaving withing finishing!" Sailor Moon shouted at the now gone Iron Mouse.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna's voice suddenly called out.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon replied as the said cat approached, while Dark Moon, still surprised that the cat can talk as her friend told her a few days ago, she and the other two cringed at the Phage that was once Joshua.

"Presenting...Sailor Guts!" The Phage, known as Sailor Guts, posed, rather awkwardly and weirdly.

Sailor Moon, Dark Moon and Luna sweatdropped at the sight.

"Ew." Dark Moon cringed.

"That's disturbing." Sailor Moon cringed.

"I'll say. Ew, indeed." Luna muttered in agreement.

"The man's true attractiveness is...blood, sweat and guts!" Guts announed, before squeezing his fists so hard that they began to sweat, which disgusted Sailor Moon, Dark Moon and Luna even more. Even more disgusting, Guts formed balls made out of his sweat, "Sweat Attack!"

He tossed the sweat balls right at the trio who dodged as long as they could, and tried to cover their noses to block out the disgusting smell from the sweat balls. They were about to get hit when...

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Sailor Jupiter suddenly appeared, unleashing her attack which blocked most of Guts' attack. She, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercuery then appeared, having leaped from nowhere and stood beside both Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon and Luna.

"Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon blinked, in relief, while Dark Moon was stunned, somehow recongising the other four Sailor Scouts as Lita, Raye, Mina and Amy.

"Who's that guy?" Sailor Jupiter asked, shocked, while cringing at the smell of the new enemy's attack.

"It's Joshua from the Football team!" Sailor Dark Moon quickly explained.

"He was turned into a Phage." Sailor Moon added, before shrieking along with all of her friends when Guts attacked again, this time leaping into the air and tossed several Sweat Balls like bombs from a warplane, forcing the six Sailor Scouts and Luna to run, screaming and panicking to try and avoid the attack as they couldn't get close enough to attack or to turn Guts back into Joshua.

Guts was about to attack again, when his and everyone else's attentions were snapped to a trio of snapping fingers. Three familiar figures appeared, standing just near the fence.

"Penetrating the darkness of night." Star Fighter started.

"The wind of freedom breaks through." Star Healer added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Star Maker continued.

"Star Fighter!" Star Fighter introduced.

"Star Maker!" Star Maker added.

"Star Healer!" Star Healer declared.

"Starlights are here!" the Starlights chorused.

"New Sailor Scouts?" Sailor Venus asked, stunned as where the other three Sailor Scouts with her, while Sailor Moon and Dark Moon were surprised that the new mysterious saviors had arrived.

Star Fighter turned to Guts, saying, "Our turn now, buddy!"

"Come and get it!" Guts growled, forming his attack once more.

But Sailor Maker was quicker, as she chanted her own attack this time, "Star Gentle Uterus!"

Her power in serveral whip-like attack blocked Guts' attack which sent it flying backwards where ir splattered right onto his face, covering it in sweat.

"The six of you call yourselves Sailor Soldiers?" Star Healer snorted at Sailor Moon and her friends who glared at her and the other two Starlights.

"You couldn't do any better?" Star Maker mocked.

"You have nerve to fight the Phage." Star Fighter said sarcastically, before she and her two companions took off by leaping away and disappeared, despite the Sailor Scouts' protests to wait.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Luna shouted.

"Uh, right!" Sailor Moon stumbled, before turning to Dark Moon who nodded, before the two summoned their weapons, which surprised the other four Sailor Scouts even more.

Sailor Dark Moon held out her weapon like before, chanting, "Dark Moon, Cresent, Beauty!" and a blast of light and darkness shot out and surrounded Guts, trapping him in the sphere of Dark Moon's power.

Sailor Moon, holding up her scepter, now chanted, as her weapon glowed in bright pink light, "Starlight, Honeymoon, Therpy, Kiss!" and the light glowed brighter and brighter as it beamed right at the distracted and trapped Phage.

By the power of the double-moon attack, Guts was covered in light and feathers, as he screamed, and once the light was gone, so was Guts. In his place, was Joshua, who slumped to his knees, and his starseed was back, before it returned inside the flower which disappeared back into his body, returning him to normal.

The six Sailor Scouts sighed in relief, before turning to where the Starlights had disappeared from.

"Where did those three go?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Three new Scouts, just like Sailor Dark Moon." Sailor Mars said, her brows furrowing. "I wonder who they are."

"Well, at least Dark Moon is really on our side." Sailor Venus commented, smiling at Dark Moon who blushed a little.

"I, um...thank you." Sailor Dark Moon stuttered slightly.

Sailor Moon turned to her four guardians, suggesting, "She means well. Maybe it's a good idea if she joins the Sailor Scouts to help protect Earth."

"If you will have me." Dark Moon added.

"Sure, why not?" Sailor Jupiter said without hesitation, fully trusting Sailor Dark Moon.

"Despite there something I can sense within you, I can trust you too." Sailor Mars said, while she was sensing some kind of power within the new Sailor Scout, but like the others, knew that Dark Moon was kind in her heart.

"We all help each other." Sailor Mercury added.

"We'll make a great team!" Sailor Venus concluded happily.

Sailor Dark Moon felt emotional, nodding, "Thank you, everyone."

"Welcome to the Sailor Scouts, Dark Moon." Sailor Moon said warmly, placing a hand onto the new member's shoulder.

* * *

The next day, Serena was at the Crown, working on something with a piece of paper and pencil at one of the costumer tables, with Kaylie writting on another piece of paper, seated at the same table, when...

"Serena! Kaylie!" Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina suddenly appeared behind Serena, scaring her and Kaylie who both shrieked in fright.

"Are you guys trying to give us a heart attack?" Serena grumbled in slight annoyance to her four best friends.

"I heard that you joined the Manga Club, Serena." Mina said, grinning, before turning to Kaylie and added, "And that you joined the Novels Club. Can I see your page?"

Kaylie, slightly panicking, covered the entire piece of paper with her arms and saying with a blush, "S-Sorry. But I only just started. It's nothing special at all."

"Oh, okay then." Mina said.

"Lemme see your work, Serena!" Raye quickly snatched Serena's paper, gazing at what appeared to be a four-box single story. It was a four legged figure with a cresent moon, picking up a fish with it's mouth and tried to eat it happily, but then puts it down in disappointment when it realise that the fish was just a toy, as the talk-bubbles said as much.

"Aw, the little Hamster is cute." Mina cooed.

"Mina, it's dog." Lita pointed out.

"I don't think it's dog." Amy stated.

"Is it a big mouse?" Raye asked, skeptically.

Kaylie giggled, correcting, "It's actually Luna. I figured it out when I first saw it."

"Yeah!" Serena said, snatching her work back from her friends, "I can't believe you guys couldn't see that like Kay' did."

"No way!" Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita chorused in shock.

Who would've thought that Kaylie, a sweet and shy young woman was able to actually pick Serena's hand-drawing at first and several other glances? The two of them had better skills together than the four other Sailor Scouts had thought.

Yep. Kaylie made a fine addition to the Sailor Scouts already.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: The aim for this story is different compared to the real fifth season, and that I want to try and have Serena and Kaylie's relation become close through out this. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mina the Idol

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story is an alternate universe story, similiar to the real Sailor Stars series which was never released outside Japan, and the first title of my "Sailor Moon Continuum" franchise, within the "Galaxia Saga". The franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei._

 **Author's note: Sorry for the major delay of this story. As we all know, writers block are always very annoying. Well, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_ _Mina the Idol._

About a week or two later, the Sailor Scouts were really settling in High School along with their new classmates, the Three Lights, despite that they knew they had to watch out for any warning signs of the new enemy who are seeking Starseeds. During this time, Kaylie had become more and more comfortable with her new life and hanging out with her very first friends, opening up a bit more each day, and Serena was equally happy to have a new friend in the group.

Right now, Mina was showing Seiya through the school backyard.

"Is everything ready?" Mina whispered through the communicator, making sure Seiya wasn't listening. "I promise not to screw up."

"You sure about this?" Serena whispered back, as she was hiding in the bushes with a camera. "This is really risky!"

"Hey, is everything alright?" Seiya called up, noticing that Mina had fallen behind slightly.

Flinching and hurriedly hanging up without the idol noticing, Mina faked an injury while holding a palm to the right side of face, crying out, "Ow! I think something flew right into my eye!"

As Seiya sighed before hurrying over to see how bad was the injury, Serena, just in the bushes only a few feet away from the two, snickered before she carefully poked her head out and took the pictures and grinned when it looked like they were kissing. Mission accompished!

Or not.

"Hey...what are you doing?" Seiya deadpanned as he noticed Serena who flinched, before hiding back into the bushes and ran off to avoid in getting into trouble.

* * *

Later after school at the Crown, Serena was showing off the photos she took to Raye, Lita, Amy and even Kaylie who looked a bit jealous but when she was told what Mina had been up to, she felt better already.

"These are the photos you took?" Raye asked, somewhat incrediously with one eye twitching as she and the others gazed at the photo pile. In retrospect, most were sadly badly aimed.

"Man, these photoshoots are terrible." Lita muttered in agreement.

"I guess Serena was really excited. It can happen sometimes; I always get nervous when I try to take a photo." Kaylie admitted with a shrug.

"You're right, but still..." Amy began.

Lita shook her head, realising, "Well, first off, Mina's planning something and these photos are evidence to that. Selling these pictures of her and Seiya together through out the media; _"The Three Lights' star Seiya-Dating?"_ that's gonna go world-wide!"

"Precisely, and not just Seiya, but Yaten too." Serena explained, "The other day, she made me take a picture of her spoon-feeding Yaten her lunch. _"The Three Lightss star Yaten-Dating"?_ " She could already see the headlines in her mind.

That took her friends by surprise.

"Yaten too? No way!" Kaylie exclaimed, surprised.

"WHAT!?" Raye exploded. "Mina was spoon-feeding Yaten her lunch!?"

"Not to mention giving Taiki a tour after school, which she made me take a photo of that too." Serena added, " _"The Three Lights' Star Taiki-Dating?"_ "

"Seriously?" Lita exclaimed, "She did that too?"

"That means she's in the photos with all three of them." Amy realised while Raye and Lita, who had jolted up from their seats, had sat back down.

"One at the time." Kaylie nodded in agreement.

"But the question is..." Serena began.

"What is..." Raye continued.

"Mina's real..." Amy continued.

"Goal?" Kaylie concluded.

"Hi, guys!" Mina's voice called out.

Speak of the devil.

Mina had just appeared when both Serena and Raye gazed at her with questioning and slightly terrifying expressions on their faces. Even Kaylie and Lita both looked very annoyed with their friend who now appeared confused as her very cheery mood faded a little.

"So, who is it?" Both Serena and Raye questioned, somewhat angrily.

"Huh?" Mina blinked.

"You planned to have photos with all of the Three Lights one at each time." Raye retorted. "So, which one of them is your goal?"

"Oh, that plan!" Mina replied, shoving Serena aside while the latter accidently hit the floor with a crash(anime-style), before the former continued, "It was such a hassle that I have up on that. Now, I, Mina Aino, have become their assistant; starting today!" causing all five her friends friends give out their own exclaims in shock. "Besides, we all know that celebrities never really have time for normal people, even in the same school. So, the best way for me to be with them 7 days a week is to become their assistant, so that way, I might have a chance to win their hearts in due time."

"Not a bad idea, Mina. But, what's your actual goal?" Lita pointed out, "To be an idol, or be the Three Lights' girlfriend?"

"Both, of course." Mina answered, much to her friends' shock. She then glanced at her watch and cried out in alarm, "Oh, no! I'm gonna be late! Gotta go, guys. The Three Lights are waiting for me. See you later!" and before they knew it, she dashed off.

After a moment of awkward silence...

"Since when did she become their assistant?" Raye inquired. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

Amy turned to see if Serena was alright, only for the latter, and even Kaylie to have suddenly vanished. "Huh? Where're Serena and Kaylie?"

The girls looked around to find that two of their other friends have disappeared...until they all groaned in sudden realization when the timing was more than a coincidence.

* * *

In the Recording Studio, the three Lights were once again having a private conversation. They were getting ready for one of their rehersals.

"I wonder if the three of us and the three of them will ever find her." Taiki muttered with furrowed brows.

"Sure we can." Seiya nodded. "That's the reason why we became idols to make searching a bit easier."

"By doing more business and becoming more successful, she would possibly recongise as as the counterparts of them." Yaten added.

His companions both nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Galaxy Station, Chelsea was reading a magazine until she came to the article of a young camerawoman; Samantha Saki. As she grinned, Chelsea then received another phone call which she answered.

"Chelsea speaking." She replied.

" _Producer Chuuko, the President is expecting you._ " A voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

* * *

When Chelsea emerged through the broken elevator as Sailor Iron-Mouse, she stood before Galaxia, bowing, "You called, Lady Galaxia?"

"Have you located the new target?" Galaxia responded.

"Of course I did. She's pretty close with darkness forming."

"Good. Then go and get the Dark Star Seed to dominate the Realm of Light."

"Yes, ma'am." Sailor Iron-Mouse bowed once again.

* * *

Outside of the Record studio, Mina stood with, to her surprise, both Serena and Kaylie, as the three teenagers gazed at Yaten and Taiki, with the former holding a microphone and the latter at the piano.

"What are they doing?" Serena asked after she and Kaylie who had followed her snuck in.

"What are they doing?" Mina repeated, before answering, "Voice training."

"You mean practicing on his singing." Kaylie responded.

"I thought Seiya was the lead singer." Serena blinked, puzzled.

"There's more than one singer in the group, Serena." Mina pointed out, before asking, "Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

Serena shrugged, "Well, you looked like you were having fun, so I followed you. I'm surprised Kaylie followed me, though."

The aforementioned girl blushed before looking away slightly, admitting, "W-Well, I was really curious on what the rehersals of the Three Lights was like. I couldn't help myself."

Before any one of them could respond to that, an unfamiliar woman, named Samantha Saki appeared by their side with a camera in her hands, seeming taking photos of the Three Lights, making Mina suspicious already.

"Excuse me. Are you one of the fans of the Three Lights?" Mina questioned as she and her two friends approached. "Please don't take photos without permission."

"Don't bother me." Samantha snapped, glaring at Mina before shoving herside, grunting, "Move over." and moved up to get a closer look, much to Mina's fury.

"How rude." Kaylie thought, frowning.

* * *

Despite having a good time in being the assistant of the Three Lights, Mina was still angry at the woman whom she, Serena and Kaylie came to realise was a camerawoman who even liked to take photos of Yaten's angry expression, which made Mina even more furious to the point where she stormed out by slamming the door behind her.

Even so, Mina cooled off a little by the next day, which, after School, she and the Three Lights, along with Serena and Kaylie, arrived at the setting of a farm, as the Three Lights were filming for a commercial of some kind of red drink of that looked more like cold tomato soup mixed in with wine.

"Alright, let's begin!" The Director of the Commercial called up, from the backstage of the set.

"What's this red icky stuff?" Serena wondered, blinking.

"Tomato-Berry Juice." Mina answered with a shrug.

Kaylie blinked uncertainly, before whispering, "It kind of looks like my grandmother's cold soup to me." shuddering slightly as memories of her early childhood appeared in her mind, when everytime she and her parents would visit, her grandmother would present cold soup until they left; breakfest, lunch and dinner.

"Ready? And, action!" The director signaled.

"We enjoy it too!" The Three Lights chorused, clinking their glasses before downing the drinks, and then after the Director announced to cut and do it from a different angle and signaled Mina to grab more juice, which she did, Serena and Kaylie approached the table of glasses of Tomato-Berry Juice while avoiding in getting in the camera's view.

"Lets see...one, two, three, four...there's five glasses, right?" Serena counted, before picking one up as Kaylie picked up another in wonder.

"I wonder what it tastes like? I hope it's not as bad as it looks." Kaylie thought, cringing a little.

Serena, while distrustful of the liquid, then shrugged, "Let's give it a try."

The two friends did so and while Serena downed her glass, Kaylie took a simple zip, before both of them flinched. Serena gazed to the side while sticking her tongue out and making a sound of utter disgust, "BLEGH!"

Kaylie placed a hand to her mouth and tried hard not to spit the stuff back out or worse, lose her lunch.

"It's terrible!" Serena and Kaylie chorused, though thankfully not loud enough for anyone else to notice.

While the commercial filming continued, Serena went up to Mina and asked incrediously, "How can they drink that stuff and smile at the same time?"

"Silly. You have to smile at every camera whether you like something or not." Mina smiled. "That's one of the toughest parts of being a pro."

"Talk about tough." Serena grumbled, as Kaylie walked up and sweatdropped at the scene as well. Much to the trio's dismay, however, the woman from yesterday, Samantha, they remembered being her name, approached with a smug look on her expression.

"You talk as though you know everything." Samantha chuckled to Mina, before inquiring, "You can to become an idol yourself, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Mina admitted.

"Well then, you've got a long way to go." Samantha smirked, before walking off.

"Hey!" Serena growled, before grumbling, "What's her problem?"

Kaylie shook her head in annoyance while crossing her arms, saying, "She really has a mean attitude."

Unaware of them, Chelsea eyed her target and secretly smiled.

* * *

Later on in the photo studio, Samantha was having Seiya, Taiki and Yaten pose the way she wanted them to do before taking the photos almost repeatedly, as Mina and Kaylie watched on.

"The sounds of the shutters and the flashing lights." Mina muttered, almost dreamingly. "It always makes me feel like I'm a star."

"You really want to become an idol, don't you, Mina?" Kaylie quired, thoughtfully.

"It's been my dream for as long as I can remember." Mina replied, before asking, "What about you? What's your goal?"

The black-haired young woman looked away awkwardly, admitting, "I...don't really have on. I haven't really made up my mind yet."

A stomach growl interrupted their thoughts as Serena groaned next to them while holding her stomach, "I'm hungry. When can we eat?"

"Idols don't get to eat until they finished their work." Mina answered, making Serena groan even more.

"That's way too hard to be an idol." Serena grumbled. "I'm gonna go get something from the store next door."

"Mind if I join you? I'm getting kind of hungry too." Kaylie requested, quickly adding, "I mean, you don't have to let me if you don't want to."

"Sure, of course you can come." Serena replied, smiling softly.

Mina watched her two friends leave before turning to see that Samantha ran out of film before declaring after noticing the time on the clock, "Well, since the time using the studio is done for the day, taking photos is done for today too. Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening." The crew chorused in return.

Mina then handed the towels over to the Three Lights who thanked her, before Yaten spoke up, "Glad for a break, I'm getting hungry."

"Should we go to the store next door to get something to eat?" Mina suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Seiya smiled.

"Wait." Samantha spoke up, after having replaced her film just as the four of them were about to leave. "Can you stay just a little bit longer? You three look much better now. Let's keep going until I'm sastified."

"It's getting really late." Mina pointed out.

"This is not school." Samantha argued firmly, growing more and more irritated with the 'assistant'. "You have no right to say it's done just because it's late afternoon."

"Everyone did a good job without eating for most of the day!" Mina snapped, glaring back.

"I want to take more pictures."

"You can do that tomorrow when you have more time. If you don't rest once and a while, you'll get too exhausted and-"

"Okay." Yaten cut in, much to Mina's shock.

"You can take more photos, but on one condition." Seiya added.

"Make them more beautiful and amazing." Taiki finished.

Samantha smiled, beaming, "Leave it to me!"

"But aren't you guys really hungry?" Mina protested to the Three Lights.

"Sometimes you have to forgo hunger and just keep going. That's what pros do." Yaten pointed out, before he and his two friends returned to posing for more photos.

Mina just stood there, silent and mutely shocked, gazing to the floor slightly disheartened. As the crew agreed and returned, Mina began to realise that, to get the best results, one must focus only on doing everything they've got in being a pro, and not say they did their best or that they were getting hungry.

She had a long way to go in becoming an Idol. Nodding to herself, Mina criticised herself to not leave things halfway through if she wanted to achieve her dream.

* * *

In the early evening, it was finally time to go as Samantha was sastified as she wished everyone to have a nice evening. But as she moved to head for home, an unfamiliar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Samantha Saki." She turned to see Chelsea standing by a vending machine, drinking a can of soda while the latter continued with a smirk, "Brilliant camerawoman they call the master of the photo industry.

"Who are you?" Samantha demanded.

"Let's just sya, I'm really impressed with your passion in taking photos with your camera. Mind if I can take it?" Chelsea replied.

"Sorry, but I don't take photos unless I'm on business." Samantha responded.

"I was only teasing." Chelsea snickered, before leaping and appearing right in front of the startled woman. "What I want is not your camera or photos...I want your star seed!" She then threw away her disguise, revealing her as Sailor Iron-Mouse, which shocked Samantha who backed up.

But it was too late.

* * *

"You sure took long." Serena commented as she and Kaylie met up with Mina who sighed.

"It's a long story." Mina replied, then she and her two friends became alarmed when they heard a scream from a familiar voice and their hearts briefly froze when they realised who it was. "Samantha!"

The trio hurried to see what was happening and peeked around a corner, their eyes widening as they saw Sailor Iron-Mouse slamming her wists together and two balls of golden light appeared out from the jewels, straight towards Samantha who was engulfed, and her Starseed was extracted.

"Oh no! Samantha!" Serena and Mina cried out while Kaylie gasped in horror.

The black-haired girl then turned to her two friends and softly exclaimed, "We have to save her!"

"Right!" The two blondes nodded.

Serena then grabbed her locket and held it in the air, making sure only her friends noticed, "Moon, Eternal, Power!"

"Dark, Eternal, Power!" Kaylie copied Serena.

Mina pulled out her transformation wand from her pocket and held it up into the air, chanting, "Venus, Crystal, Power!"

Soon enough, the trio became Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon and Sailor Venus.

* * *

Iron Mouse waited and was expecting the Star Seed to be contained with Darkness, but was again disappointed that it vanished as soon as it turned black.

"Oh! Another dud." Sailor Iron-Mouse pouted.

"Venus, Love, Beauty, Shock!" A sudden attack came parrelling right towards Sailor Iron-Mouse who saw this coming and immediately step-sided to dodge the attack, much to Sailor Venus's shock as she and the two Sailor Moons appeared.

"I can't believe she dodged it!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, stunned.

"Maybe you should be a bit more careful in what you're aiming." Sailor Moon suggested worriedly.

"Oh, right." Her friend replied, sheepishly.

Sailor Iron-Mouse, recovering her wits, gazed at the three Sailor 'Soldiers' and inquired, "And just where were you aiming at, Miss Stupid?"

"You're the one that's stupid!" Sailor Venus snapped.

"Attacking a professional photographer is evil and selfish!" Sailor Moon began.

"Especially at a person who taught me of strictness of pros." Sailor Venus added.

"You won't be forgiven for what you've done!" Sailor Dark Moon added.

"We stand for love and justice!" Sailor Moon continued.

"And fight to protect the innocent!" Sailor Dark Moon added.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Dark Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus added.

"And on behalf of the Moon..." Sailor Moon continued.

"We shall punish you!" The three Sailor Scouts concluded.

Sailor Iron-Mouse wasn't impressed to see two of the 'heroes' again, before she firmly told all three of them with a nasty grin, "Then maybe you should have been taught more of strictness." before waving a hand to the now transforming Samantha, "Take care of those three, would you please, Sailor Picture?"

She then beamed as she summoned her phone-booth transporter, "My business here is done. Buh-bye!" before retreating.

"Come back here!" Sailor Moon cried out, but was too late. She and her two friends then gasped as Samantha had already transformed...resembling to a Sailor Scout wearing...multiple cameras?

"Sailor Picture! Hi there!" The Phage, named Sailor Picture, posed.

"Samantha!" Sailor Venus cried out, dismayed, as were both Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon.

Sailor Picture then pulled out a camera and beamed, "Looking great! Hold still and pose for me!" and the next thing that happened, a beam of energy fired right at the three Sailor Scouts who leaped out of the way and cried out in alarm while avoiding in getting hit, or worse, getting absorbed.

Suddenly Sailor Moon was experiencing deja vu from two years ago in her early days of fighting against monsters. She shrieked as she clumsily avoided the beams, while Sailor Dark Moon had a close call and Sailor Venus cried out Samantha's name desperately, despite the two of them not having been on good terms. But Samantha was only human and even she didn't deserve this.

"Don't go away!" Sailor Picture wailed, "I need a good angle! I can't get a good shot if you keep moving!"

"Um...that's the entire idea." Sailor Dark Moon said, awkwardly.

Sailor Picture was about to attack again when she was interrupted by the sound of snapping fingers. All four of them looked to where the snapping was coming from and saw three familiar figures that appeared mysteriously once again.

"Penetrating the darkness of night." Star Fighter started.

"The wind of freedom breaks through." Star Healer added.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars." Star Maker continued.

"Huh? Who're you?" Sailor Picture asked, confused.

"Star Fighter!" Star Fighter introduced.

"Star Maker!" Star Maker added.

"Star Healer!" Star Healer declared.

"Starlights are here!" the Starlights chorused.

"Oh, more perfect models!" Sailor Picture squealed, aiming her camera right at the Starlights, "Smile for the camera!" and fired another beam of energy.

But the trio leaped out the the way before Sailor Healer chanted her own attack, "Star Sensitive Inferno!" which was a complete bullseye as Sailor Picture yelled in agony while dropping her camera.

Seeing that as the source of her power, Sailor Venus quickly chanted, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" and her heart-shaped chain attack hit and smacked the camera away from Sailor Picture, before she turned to her two friends, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon, now!"

"Got it!" Both Sailor Moons replied.

Sailor Dark Moon held out her weapon, chanting, "Dark Moon, Cresent, Beauty!" and a blast of light and darkness shot out and surrounded Picture, trapping her in the sphere of Dark Moon's power.

Sailor Moon, holding up her scepter, now chanted, as her weapon glowed in bright pink light, "Starlight, Honeymoon, Therpy, Kiss!" and the light glowed brighter and brighter as it beamed right at the distracted and trapped Phage.

By the power of the double-moon attack, Picture was covered in light and feathers, as she screamed, and once the light was gone, so was Picture. In her place, was Samantha, who slumped to her knees, and her starseed was back, before it returned inside the flower which disappeared back into her body, returning her to normal.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon and Sailor Venus all sighed in relief that Samantha was safe and back to normal. Dark Moon then turned just in time to see the Starlights vanishing once again before she and her friends had the chance to talk to them.

'Who could they be? Are they on our side? Or on their own?' She thought, worriedly.

* * *

The next at the Crown, Serena and Kaylie were meeting with Raye, Lita and Amy, discussing yesterday's events.

"So, is Mina still planning on becoming an Idol?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so." Kaylie shook her head.

"Yeah, because she won't be able to have any food." Serena muttered, nodding in agreement.

"Food?" Raye blinked.

The two urban-haired girls shared awkward glances before gazing back at their friends, with Serena about to tell them the truth about yesterday, when lole and behold, a cheerful Mina appeared, approaching her friends who stared at her in surprise.

"Hi! Glad that you guys are here!" Mina called out, "Take a look at these!" showing off lots of pamphlets to her friends who stared, stunned.

"You are that very star." Lita read, quirking an eye-brow. "An audition as an idol?"

"Mina, what's this all about?" Raye asked.

Mina replied, "I thought about it and realised that being an assistant to the Three Lights is no different than being a supplement. So, I've decided to do a few auditions, fair and square."

"So, that means you still want to become an idol?" Serena guessed.

"Absolutely!" Mina beamed, before waving as she began taking off, "Well, I gotta go. See ya!"

Her friends watched her leave, before Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita sighed with slight slumps, while Kaylie blinked, then hesitatedly asked, "Um, about Mina...is she always like this?"

"In her mind, when one thing doesn't work out like she thought, she keeps trying in another way." Serena supplied.

A pause.

"I wish I had her determination." Kaylie admitted. Maybe she should keep trying and find a goal of her own. After all, she managed to finally make friends, especially with a girl who had the same looks and hair-style as her who didn't mind of how different she was.

She would find it. And as long as Kaylie had friends, she can finally move on to have a normal life...apart from being a Sailor Scout, but she also decided to keep using her powers to help protect the innocents.

That made the hole in her heart fill up with that determination.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this is shorter than the other one, but I've been having heaps of trouble lately. Hopefully I won't take as long to update this again the next time around. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting of Life

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story is an alternate universe story, similiar to the real Sailor Stars series which was never released outside Japan, and the first title of my "Sailor Moon Continuum" franchise, within the "Galaxia Saga". The franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei._

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay again. But that's nothing new. Here's a new chapter! By the way, the beginning of this chapter is very important and it will later appear in "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon"(Also known as "Dirge of Cerberus-Kingdom Hearts").**

* * *

 _Chapter 4:_ _Fighting of Life._

 _Two years ago..._

She was struggling to breathe. Kaylie had been leaning against the wall of a building for what seemed like an eternity now. The sky had grown dark despite it being in the middle of the day in New York, the air had started to become icy cold, colder than usual, and Kaylie's chest had tightened, her vision was becoming more and more hazy and blurry as darkness began to fill it, like something was ripping her from inside out.

"W-What's happening to me!?" She cried out, struggling to get hold of herself. It was a burning agony, and before she knew it, Kaylie collasped onto her knees, as the pain somehow reached her ears and then into her mind. Kaylie willed it to go away, but it refused.

Before she knew it, she screamed. Screamed so loudly that she lost consciousness, fully unaware of pink light filling up the sky, driving away the darkness, and while Kaylie didn't know it, her body, both inside and out, had returned to normal, but it drained her much of her energy...

 _Present Day..._

Gasping while her eyes snapped open, Kaylie groaned while sitting up in her bed, gazing at her hands and quilt. At first, she thought it was just a nightmare, but deep down, she knew it wasn't the case.

"That memory again." She muttered to herself, concerned and confused. It was the millionth time she had that memory replay itself in her mind. The agony in her chest.

What could it be?

* * *

The next day at school in Maths Class, it became appropiate that a few were struggling. For Serena, as she always sucked at maths, it was a continious struggle and it was getting on her nerves. So she resorted to write another letter to Darien while she tried and failed to figure out the maths sheet.

' _Dear, Darien. As much as I've studied hard at the Entry Exam, Maths is the biggest battle of my life!_ '

Serena by then was biting her pencil in irritation until she heard a sigh and a groan behind her, prompting her to turn around and saw, to her surprise, that both Kaylie and Seiya weren't faring better. Kaylie looked distracted and possibly in a far off place in her mind, while Seiya looked just as irritated as Serena felt.

' _Guess I'm not the only one battling maths._ ' Serena thought to herself.

Unknown to Serena, Kaylie's thoughts were still on a memory when she was fourteen two years ago and it was distracting her so much that she couldn't even focus on the piece of paper in front of her.

And unknown to the two young women, Seiya had a problem of his own and it wasn't just maths. His mind replayed on a reharsal just the other day and it made him very frustrated.

* * *

 _FlashBack:_

 _Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were reharsing for a musical, with the dance choreographer did the countdown while the femal director named Katherine Abigail who always wore sunglasses whenever she was around, gave out the signal. But before Seiya could do anything, Katherine yelled out agitatedly, "Stop, stop, stop! Wrong! Seiya, do it again!"_

 _"What?" Seiya demanded, quickly glaring at the director. "What's wrong this time?"_

 _This was the fifth time the director had stopped it and forced Seiya to retry._

 _"Everything! You keep messing it up! With a skill level like that, you're no good as the role of a hero in this musical." Katherine bellowed._

 _"What do you mean!?"_

 _"Exactly what I mean! Either you do it right, or I'm kicking you out! NOW, do it again!"_

* * *

End of FlashBack:

"GAH! I can't concentrate!" Seiya shouted angrily how throwing his arms in the air. His outbursted pretty much made everyone stop what they were doing because they were startled by the scream. Even Kaylie was snapped out of her thoughts as she and Serena and everyone else turned to gaze at the now suddenly embarrassed young man.

While Seiya sweatdropped in realization, both Taiki and Yaten both smirked, knowing what their friend's problem was.

* * *

Later after school, Serena and Kaylie both met up with Mina, Lita and Amy as the five of them began walking together home, and both Serena and Mina were complaining about another class that they were no good at.

"Exams are always the hardest, no matter what year you're in." Serena complained.

"If we fail even the Make-Up exam, we still have to take the class." Mina reminded.

"But fear not." The Moon Princess declared boldly, "Alone, it's impossible, but together, we are unstoppable!"

"We can accomplish anything as a team!" Mina added boldly.

"They seem confident." Kaylie remarked softly.

Lita on the other hand, sighed before saying to Serena and Mina, "Hate to break the moment here, but you guys shouldn't be that positive just yet."

"That's right." Amy agreed, "If you fail the exam, the chances are that you'll have to stay behind for another year."

Both blonds stopped short as they exclaimed in horror, their eyes almost bulging out in shock, "Stay for another year!?"

"Might as well relax now while you still can." Lita suggested.

"Some friend you are, Lita." Serena and Mina both deadpanned in unison.

Kaylie smiled a little before gazing at the ground, her thoughts returning to the memory that always haunted her for the past two years. While it still was unbelievable to be a Sailor Scout now, becoming Sailor Dark Moon was extremely much more accepting and less painful than the strange heart attack, ear-ringing sensation and seizure with the burning agony of something like a disease. Almost as though...something wanted to burst out of her.

But what? She'd been having trouble figuring that out for years and even the doctors couldn't pin-point on what was going on. Maybe she should ask Raye for-

"Man! You guys aren't helping with this at all. Some friends you both are." Seiya's voice interrupted Kaylie's thoughts as she and her four friends turned to see Seiya himself, looking like he was in a sour mood while Taiki and Yaten had knowing smiles.

"Having problems with the Make-Up Class too?" Serena guessed as soon as the Three Lights approached, which the young men noticed and stopped to join them.

"That's not the problem." Seiya sighed.

Kaylie, having noticed the distraction, couldn't help but comment, "You did look like something was on your mind in Maths earlier. Is something else wrong?"

"Seiya's having a hard time in practice for the musical." Yaten supplied. "He's just feeling blue and discouraged right now."

"You're in a musical?" Kaylie asked, surprised.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool." Serena remarked, before asking her girlfriends, "That is a good thing, right?"

"Of course it is!" Mina said, her eyes glittering like stars. "Singing, dancing, acting, you name it! All those are very important to memorize like English, Japanese, Maths, and History all added up! The biggest miracle on Earth!"

Seiya looked annoyed, "I wouldn't call it a miracle. You only have to memorize it."

"But you didn't memorize maths." Serena pointed out, holding a piece of paper she held out of nowhere, "You scored a 16. And I thought I was bad with maths."

Realising what the paper was and wondering how the sixteen year old girl got her hands on it, Seiya protested, "Hey, that's my answer sheet!"

"Some of these answers are wrong." Kaylie remarked as she and the other girls studied it.

"This is the problem here, no doubt." Mina nodded.

Serena sweatdropped, gasping, "That means Seiya will have to stay for another year!"

"It's because of the musical! I'm distracted!" Seiya insisted, while mentally he was panicking.

"But if you end up with a bad result in the next exam..." Amy pointed out knowingly.

Taiki nodded, finishing for the blue-haired girl, "No doubt he will have to stay for another year." which made Seiya beginning to sweat and shake nervously, while mentally growling at a certain director that was making him fall so far behind.

"Then, why don't you come study with us?" A familiar voice offered, scaring half the wits off of everyone as they whirled to see Raye standing there as though she just appeared like a ghost.

"Raye!" Serena blinked, surprised.

"Where'd you come from?" Mina blinked, dumbfounded.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kaylied asked, stunned.

Raye ignored her friends' questions and instead continued, somewhat evilly, "The five of us all studied together at my house for the entrance exam." before laughing manically which was creeping everyone else.

In fact, it was creeping everyone out so much that even Chad felt it all the way back at the Temple, as the young man suddenly paused mid-sweeping, twitching as his ' _Beautiful Raye's Manic Laugh_ ' senses tingled in his veins.

"In order to enter High School, we all joined forces and cheered each other on!" Raye continued, hugging both Serena and Mina in an arm embrace.

"The..." Kaylie trailed off, glancing at the five girls in confusion. "But Raye, you're not in the same school as the rest of us." She pointed out.

"She has a point." Mina agreed, which snapped Raye out of her starry-gaze and also had the latter to stomp onto the former's foot, causing Mina to winch in pain.

Ignoring her friend's slight injury, Raye continued, "We have a study group starting today as a matter of fact." laughing manically again. "Would you and the guys like to join us, Kaylie?"

"Well, I do have to do homework after school...I suppose I can join you guys." Kaylie nodded. It was logical for her to do her homework and be in a study group at the same time. Plus, it gave her more time to hang out with her friends she'd grown close to for the past weeks.

The guys on the other hand, sweatdropped as they were getting more and more scared of Raye's 'offer'. Not to mention her manical laughter gave the Three Lights the heebie jeebies.

"S-sorry, but have to attend practice for the musical." Seiya stammered, before he, Taiki and Yaten hurried off to where they needed to go.

"Practice, huh? This I gotta see!" Serena exclaimed, before she hurried to follow them.

"Me too!" Mina echoed.

"W-wait for me!" Kaylie called out, almost automatically. She then admitted, "I want to see too!"

"Hold up!" Lita called out.

"Lita!" Raye protested.

"Your fake innocence failed, Raye." Lita retorted as she left.

Raye couldn't believe what was happening. She then growled almost jealously before hurrying after her friends, despite Amy calling out, "Raye, do you want to burrow some of my books?"

"I can't be in a study group if it's just me!" Raye replied as she ran off.

After sighing and now on her own, Amy finally admitted to herself, "Alas, I want to see this too." before hurrying after her friends. Some things were just hard to resist.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, Serena and the others arrived at the Dance Studio just in time to watch the Three Lights reharse, and were quite amazed at their skills and dance moves.

"Way cool." Serena muttered.

Kaylie, for some reason, only had her eyes on Seiya and she could see him dance...with lights and stars shining around him in her imagination at first, before her sight returned to reality, but his dance moves were just as the same.

"He looks...wonderful as a dancer." The teenager mumured, as though she were hypnotized.

"He sure does, doesn't he?" Raye agreed as she and Amy just arrived.

However, the moment was cut short when Katherine called up just after the Three Lights did the ending pose, "Wrong! All wrong! Seiya, do it again from the top."

"Not again!" Seiya growled, "What's wrong this time?"

"I told before; everything." Katherine replied.

"That's not really an answer. Why won't you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Seiya retorted.

"Everything you're doing is wrong. That's what I'm feeling. Dancing, Singing, Acting."

"Easy to direct but you keep saying that it's wrong." Seiya remarked while trying to hold back his anger.

Katherine glared at him, "Because you're not figuring it out, it's the only way for me to get you to correct your movements. What part of Dancing, Singing and Acting don't you understand? If you want me to say anything else, all I can really say is, 'How are a pro or did cheat your way through?'."

"Talk about harsh." Serena and Mina echoed with huge sweatdrops as they both winced.

* * *

The six young women joined the Three Lights in the intermission room ten minutes later, where Seiya, furious, punched the wall.

"Um, so, who was that woman?" Mina dared to ask.

"Who? Katherine?" Taiki asked, before explaining, "She's the director of the musical."

"Yeah, she really likes Seiya a lot." Yaten smirked.

Seiya growled again, snapping, "Like me!? Who do you think we're kidding!? She bullies me, complains about every little thing...I swear, it's almost like I'm her worst enemy!"

"I know it's not easy." Serena sighed. "Trying to get along with someone you can't stand is always a hard thing to do, and there are a lot of people like that in the world."

"You're the one to talk, Meatball Head." Raye deadpanned. "You're completely rash, easy-going, a lazy slacker and a huge crybaby! Sometimes it's a nightmare to get along with you."

"You wanna run that by me again?" Serena growled as she heard this comment and spun towards her friend angrily.

"Well, it's the truth." Raye replied.

"Yeah, well, you're very mean, loud-mouthed, hot tempered and short tempered!"

"Look who's the loud-mouth now!"

This ended up resulting in Serena and Raye having yet another raspberry contest against each other, while their friends all sighed in exasperation. Kaylie and the Three Lights on the other hand, stared at the duo fighting childishly feeling uncertain with sweatdrops.

"Do they...always fight like this?" Kaylie asked, hesitatedly to Amy who nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately." The blue-haired girl replied.

"Well, you as they say: Arguments between friends is always healthy." Taiki stated.

"That's not true." Serena and Raye both chorused when they heard this.

Seiya sighed before punching the wall again, coming to his own conclusion, "That doesn't change the fact that she just...just hates me."

"Are you done taking a break? Time to get back to practice!" Speak of the devil.

"Here we go." Seiya sighed, as Katherine approached.

She then noticed the six school girls and frowned deeply, "And all of you."

"Who, us?" Lita asked.

"Yes. Leave now. This is no place for schoolers." The director said sternly before scowling at Seiya, "Just because you're an idol doesn't mean you have permission to bring in your fans."

While the woman spoke, Raye's eyes suddenly widened. She recongised that voice. One that she heard almost everyday. Instanly, she almost immediately knew who Katherine was.

"What?" Seiya demanded, just as Katherine removed her sunglasses. It was then Raye knew that she was right; she knew this person.

"Sister Angela!" Raye gasped.

At first, not recongizing her as Katherine, or rather, Sister Angela, wondered how this girl knew her real idenity, her eyes widened as she recongised her a second later and muttered in surprise, "Raye Hino!"

"Sister...?" Taiki began, blinking.

"Angela?" Yaten finished, blinking.

Serena, Kaylie, Lita, Amy and Mina all shared surprised and confused looks while wondering what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, walking through the streets, Chelsea was reading through a magazine which detailed on the Three Lights, all in her effort to look for a new target. The person she was looking at now held strong potential.

"For the first time ever, the Three Lights star in a Musical, directed by Katherine Abigail. She is known as the most noteworthy director, but her profile remains a mystery, her true idenity remains unknow." She mused with a smirk, "Such a serious person and with hiding an idenity means hiding inner darkness with a heart of light."

Her cellphone then rang which made Chelsea pause so that she can answer it while finding a good spot to make sure no one was in hearing range, "Chelsea speaking...yes, I already have a new target. I'll make the arrangement to interview this person and be back home later today...Thanks. Alright. Goodbye."

She than hung up and continued on her way.

* * *

It was later on that Kaylie was on her way home that she spotted Seiya and, having watched a private talk between him and Sister Angela, it didn't go well. So, despite the unusual heat-flush in her face, the two of them walked together.

"There's something that I don't understand." Kaylie eventually voiced.

"What?" Seiya inquired.

"The way how she talked and wanted and going through so much trouble, who would want to practice with her?" Kaylie thought.

"If I end up quitting now, I won't be getting anywhere." The young man replied.

"So you want to continue feeling bullied?" Kaylie asked, stunned.

"It's complicated."

"What's that?"

'I've got to find the fire within me.' Seiya thought to himself. "I just don't want to break my promise."

"Huh? What did you say?" Kaylie asked.

He mentally flinched. He wasn't meant to say that. So, in order to avoid in telling the girl next to him, Seiya instead inquired, "Let me ask you something. Do you have a boyfriend?"

The black-haired girl halted in her steps, blushing heavily at the question. No one's asked her that before. Then again, no one even became her friend before either, until her first day as Sailor Dark Moon which, given how kind and caring Serena was, that girl who was Sailor Moon had become her first true friend.

"No." She eventually replied.

"Then I have a chance." Seiya smiled a little.

"Because I never had a boyfriend before. Most of my life, my parents were really the only people who didn't avoid me, until I moved here." Kaylie replied, a little awkwardly. "I guess it's because...maybe I've always been too shy."

Seiya's reaction was priceless as he flinched in surprise and utter confusion. He couldn't actually believe that someone as kind and beautiful as Kaylie to have been avoided by most people for her entire life.

"I see...well, see you tomorrow." Seiya responded, oddly unfazed. He quickly added, "Don't get me wrong! It's just getting late." before walking off.

He then waved while adding for the last time, "For the record, I think you're beautiful." before flinching in shock as he had blurted that out before running off in embarrassment.

Still, his words made Kaylie blush in suprise, having been caught off-guard. It made the warm feeling in her chest grow even more, and she suddenly began to feel even more tingly. To be told that she was beautiful...

"Thank you, Seiya...you're sweet." She whispered.

Unaware to her, Serena, who had been noticing her new friend walk alongside Seiya, was quite surprised as well before hiding back into her current hiding place, left to her own thoughts. ' _So Kaylie never had a boyfriend either? Poor thing._ ' She thought.

Serena then decided, in secret, she would help her new friend to find love; even if it meant someone like Seiya. Serena gazed at her Engagement ring and smiled, thinking about her fiance that she would soon one day finally marry. Besides, for people like her and Kaylie, it was no fun in not having a boyfriend.

"Uh...Serena? H-How long have you been there?"

Flinching at the unexpected voice to be right next to her, Serena shrieked in fright to see that Kaylie had suddenly appeared next to her.

"Uh..." Serena sweatdropped, "Not long..."

"Easy for you to say." Another familiar voice spoke, this time from Serena's left, causing her to scream again and Kaylie to jump, as Raye was now there as well.

"Raye! Don't do that!" Serena scolded.

Raye sighed, "One of these days, you spying on people is really going to get you into trouble."

"I wasn't spying!" Serena protested, nervously. "I-I was just making sure both Kaylie and Seiya were alright."

To her and Raye's surprise, Kaylie blushed while giggling in embarrassment, before she asked, "Was I...really that shy there?"

Suddenly the three of them heard a scream which, despite how far they were, Raye suddenly felt her Darkness Tracker senses hit.

"Sister Angela!" She exclaimed in worry.

The three of them immediately knew what was going on and nodded.

* * *

Katherine was getting two cups of coffee at the vending machine, while chuckling to herself as she had remarked that Seiya was getting better, since the two of them had agreed to do an one-on-one practice, but when she suggested a break, he wanted to continue practicing, so she left him be. She had also remarked how his singing somehow sounded like he was sending out a message...an important message to someone.

"He's really stubborn, but in a good way." Katherine muttered to herself.

"Amazing! You really are a light within that dark shell! I was right!" An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke behind her.

Spinning around to see who suddenly spoke out of nowhere, Katherine's eyes narrowed as she saw that Chelsea had appeared, before demanding, "Who are you? Are you a fan of the Three Lights?"

"Oh, sorry." Chelsea blinked, "My name's Chelsea, producer of the Galaxy TV Station." She replied while holding out her ID card. "I came here to inquire the origins of your light and darkness."

Having no idea what Chelsea meant by 'light and darkness', Katherine shook her head, saying, "Sorry, but I'm not one to show off my idenity on TV. When you look at the stage, you'll see what I want to express. I don't have anything more other than that. Have a good night." she then waved and began to walk off.

"Unbelievable." Chelsea pouted, causing Katherine to turn back to her as the former continued, "You're just as stubborn as I thought."

To Katherine's shock, Chelsea instantly disappeared right before her eyes, and in her place, was Sailor Iron-Mouse.

* * *

Katherine's scream was heard so loudly that Seiya instantly halted practice, and his instances immediately told him that the director was in trouble.

* * *

Katherine backed up as Sailor Iron-Mouse began to draw her arms together, saying, "Now, show me your Star Seed of Darkness!"

"Katherine!" Seiya yelled out as he arrived from the corner.

"Seiya!" Katherine gasped, turning to the idol.

"And give it to me!" Sailor Iron-Mouse declared, slamming her wists together and two balls of golden light appeared out from the jewels, straight towards Katherine while Seiya had been forced to leap out of the way, but realised his mistake as the female director was engulfed in the light, screaming.

"Katherine!" Seiya exclaimed in horror.

Iron Mouse waited and was expecting the Star Seed to be contained with Darkness, but was again disappointed that it vanished as soon as it turned black.

"Aw, no way! Not another dud!" Sailor Iron-Mouse whined.

Seiya could only watch as Katherine was covered in darkness, and right before his eyes, she transformed to resemble that of a Sailor Scout, but in a completely different way, while she now turned into a Phage, introducing herself, "I am Sailor Director!"

"You!" Seiya growled at Sailor Iron-Mouse angrily.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! That angry face of yours will only ruin your image." Sailor Iron-Mouse shrugged, before commandering Sailor Director, "Take care of this guy. I'm outta here." she summoned her phone-booth transporter before vanishing.

"Lights, Camera!" Sailor Director began, as she a film reel from a camera she had in her possession, before shouting, "Cut! Cut cut cut!"

Seiya winced, as he then leaped out of the way when Sailor Director whipped the film reel at him like a rope. What could he do? There had to be a way to stop this madness and fast. That's when, as he dodged another attack, he had an idea.

The young black-haired man pulled out a Star-Locket with a Galaxy Pattern and held it up in the air, which then began to glow in light and making Sailor Director wince at the bright light. "Fighter of the Stars...Come to me!"

Not long after he chanted those words, a figure materalized in front of him in the light of stars like a Shooting Star, before it faded and revealed a determined familiar soldier who declared, "Penetrating the darkness of night. I'm a wandering shooting star; Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Excellent! And Action!" Sailor Director attacked again, and both Sailor Star Fighter and Seiya leaped out of the way to avoid the Phage's attack.

"Think you can handle this?" Seiya inquired to the Sailor Soldier he'd somehow just summoned.

"Just leave it to me, until we can find her." Sailor Star Fighter replied, before chanting her attack at Sailor Director, "Star Serious Laser!" which hit the Phage who screamed and was flown backwards, hitting the ground, but recovered. "Sorry. Had no choice."

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice called out, alerting all three of them as they turned and saw three familiar Sailor Scouts who stood together in a pose.

"I'm not sure what you got against her, but that Phage was once a human." Sailor Mars grunted, "You can't attack as you please!"

"Shut it!" Sailor Star Fighter snapped. "None of you know...what it's like...to be hardshipped survivors."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked, stunned.

"It's our of fighting!" Sailor Star Fighter declared as she stood to finish off the Phage, but was surprised when Sailor Dark Moon stood in front of her with her arms out.

"It shouldn't be this way! We can still save Katherine! I don't know what's gotten into you, but..." Sailor Dark Moon began before her eyes gazed at Seiya who stood, shocked, as the Sailor Scout continued, "Just because you have a grudge against someone doesn't mean killing them is the right answer! It would only make things worse!"

"She's right! Give that person a chance and things will work out in the end!" Sailor Moon added.

Seiya froze, shocked. How did the Sailor Scouts know about this? Sure, it was his first time seeing them, but they somehow looked...rather familiar. He then gasped as Sailor Director made to attack again, before leaping and shoved Sailor Dark Moon and Sailor Star Fight out of the way while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars shrieked before leaping out of the way to avoid the film reel.

Sailor Mars then had an idea and summoned one of her special attacks, "Mars, Flame, Sniper!" which hit the Phage full on, before she called out, "Sailor Moon! Sailor Dark Moon! Now!"

"Right!" Both Sailor Moons responded in unison.

Sailor Dark Moon held out her weapon, chanting, "Dark Moon, Cresent, Beauty!" and a blast of light and darkness shot out and surrounded Director, trapping her in the sphere of Dark Moon's power.

Sailor Moon, holding up her scepter, now chanted, as her weapon glowed in bright pink light, "Starlight, Honeymoon, Therpy, Kiss!" and the light glowed brighter and brighter as it beamed right at the distracted and trapped Phage.

By the power of the double-moon attack, Sailor Director was covered in light and feathers, as she screamed, and once the light was gone, so was Director. In her place, was Katherine, who slumped to her knees, and her starseed was back, before it returned inside the flower which disappeared back into her body, returning her to normal.

Sailor Star Fighter stood, admittedly amazed before sighing. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon held such unique power and determination. Nodding, she then waved before walking off.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out, causing Star Fighter to pause. "I just want to ask...will we end up meeting again?"

Seiya gazed between the two Sailor Soldiers, before Star Fighter replied, "I can only hope that you're not an enemy." before vanishing.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Dark Moon asked, after a moment of pause.

"Yeah." Seiya replied, "Really, who are you?"

The three remaining Sailor Scouts just smiled, as Sailor Dark Moon replied, "Defenders of humanity." before they leaped away to detransform without Seiya knowing, fully unaware that Seiya had a strong connection with Sailor Star Fighter.

* * *

The next day at school, Serena, Kaylie, Amy, Mina and Lita once again met up with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, and what the girls found were quite shocking.

"What!? 98?" Serena and Mina both exclaimed in shock when Seiya showed them his Make-Up exam sheet.

"When did you study?" Kaylie asked, amazed.

"I'll do it when I have the time." Seiya shrugged, "And I'll practice when I have the time too. But I'd better take it easy."

Mina's eyes were so wide that one would think that they would just fall out from shock. "Not only practicing but also studying too...it really is a miracle!"

"I'll say." Serena muttered, blinking.

Seiya just smiled, while thinking to himself, ' _I gotta find the fire within me...to keep to my promise, and hopefully the message will reach her. I believe our message will bring her to us...and our counterparts._ '

While at the same time, little did he know that, as he gazed at Kaylie, a connection between the two of them may flare up someday soon.

Maybe he did have a chance with her.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Surprised by the twist? I know this is also against the original anime, but...well, you know. *Shrugs* Anyway, hopefully I'll update this again very soon(if my Computer doesn't die on me, which probably will soon. T^T).**

 **In the meantime, see you later in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of Comets

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story is an alternate universe story, similiar to the real Sailor Stars series which was never released outside Japan, and the first title of my "Sailor Moon Continuum" franchise, within the "Galaxia Saga". The franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei._

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay again. A bit of loss of inspiration, trying to update my other stories, and on top of everything else, my Washing machine died two weeks ago so I had to buy a new one. Fortunately, I managed to get one and it arrived yesterday.**

 **Anyway, let's continue on.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5:_ _Dreams of Comets._

At school, most students were gathering at the result boards of their tests, with Serena, Lita, Mina and Kaylie being among them. What they saw stunned and amazed the four teenage young women.

"Amy and Taiki got top results again!" Serena exclaimed, pointing at the 1st shared places results that had the said names of Amy and Taiki on it.

"This is really cool. Both of them being able to get matching results at the same time." Kaylie admired. She had met smart kids in her lifetime, but this was a first time she had two friends who were amazingly smart and being able to get this far.

Lita nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's awesome that Taiki and Amy got straight 100 at the same time."

"Taiki is a super hero of the entire campus." Mina gushed, eyes twinkling happily before an idea emerged into her mind and she punched her fist into her palm, declaring, "That settles it!"

"What settles it?" Serena asked, blinking along with Kaylie and Lita.

"I'm going to ask Taiki to help my with my homework!" The Blond-haired girl answered before dashing off to find Taiki.

Realising what her friend was talking about and having the exact same idea form into her mind, Serena punched the air above her and declared, "Me too!" and hurried after Mina mere seconds later, leaving a trail of dust behind while Kaylie, Lita and everyone else around stared in disbelief, with huge sweatdrops on their heads.

"I think this is going to be a serious competition between those two." Kaylie muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you want some help with Homework too?" Lita inquired.

The raven-haired young woman shook her head, "If I ever get stuck, I think I'll ask Amy if she's not that busy. Besides, Taiki is going to have his hands full with Serena and Mina."

Lita just laughed, "Good point."

* * *

It didn't take long for Mina and Serena to find Taiki in one of the Classrooms with a few other students who had been serious enough to study during a small break, including Amy who was seated by the window. The two blondes stood in front of the young brown-haired man who noticed their approached and was mentally surprised at their sudden arrival.

"Taiki! Taiki!" Mina began.

"Taiki! Taiki!" Serena echoed, eagerly.

Taiki just smiled, "Can I help you?"

"I can't figure out my Maths homework." Mina began, her eyes twinkling as she requested, "Will you teach me?"

"Will you teach me?" Serena repeated with the same look.

Despite that both of them wanted his help, Taiki nodded and pulled out his notebook, handing it over to the girls, saying, "Sure. Go ahead and copy my notes."

Serena and Mina both squealled and took the book at the same time, as they chorused, "Thank you so much!" but then glared at each other as they realised they both had a tight grip on the said book. They both then began to fight over it in a tug of war, neither one willing to surrender.

"Hey, me first!" Serena pouted as she tugged.

"No way! me first!" Mina argued as she pulled.

"Why you?" Serena complained.

"Because I was here first!" Mina insisted.

"I was one second in front of you!" Serena retorted.

"Even if I was 0.00000001 of a second before, I was still here first!" Mina snapped.

"You can't fool me with those false explainations!" Serena argued.

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'First is the best'?" Mina shot back.

Taiki, silently watching the bickering between the two of them, calmly pointed out to Mina, "I think what you mean is 'The early bird gets the worm'."

 _ **Riiiiip!**_

The dreaded sound somewhat echoed the entire room as both Serena and Mina froze in absolute horror in the realization that they just accidently tore Taiki's notebook in half while Taiki had twitched in slight dismay before sighing in resignation.

* * *

While this was going on, Amy had been hard at work while pausing as she blinked. Ever since she and her friends entered High School, it's been awfully quiet around them, especially with her four best friends.

"Serena and Mina haven't come to ask for my help lately." Amy mused to herself in thought.

"Um...Amy?" A familiar, hesitant and shy voice interrupted her thoughts. When the blue-haired young woman looked up, it was Kaylie who was now standing beside her, looking somewhat embarrassed and, as usual, shy.

"What is it, Kaylie?" Amy asked.

Kaylie awkwardly shifted, before asking nervously, "Well, see, the thing is, I'm having a bit of trouble with my homework. I was wondering if you can help me with it, if you're not busy?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Amy smiled.

"That's great, Amy. Thank you!" Kaylie replied happily and in relief.

* * *

A little while later in the corridor, after Amy helped Kaylie with part of the latter's homework with a promise to meet up later after school with their friends, the former was just coming up the stairs when she took notice of a familar middle-aged man in a white coat and casual clothes about to walk up another flight of stairs.

"Oh, Mr. Amanogawa!" Amy greeted, which got the school teacher's attention and he smiled upon recongising her.

"Hello, Ms. Mizuno." Amanogawa greeted.

Amy smiled eagerly, asking, "It's coming very soon, isn't it? The Comet you discovered."

The man nodded, "It's been fifteen years since I've seen Francois."

"Francois?"

"The Comet; it's come back from it's journey in the Solar System."

Amy giggled, "You named the Comet after a girlfriend, didn't you?"

This made Amanogawa blush heavily as he stuttered, feeling blushed, "Oh, well..."

"I calculated the exact time-date." Amy continued, sounding very excited. "Tomorrow night-"

"At 9:15 PM." Taiki's voice cut in, causing Amy and Amanogawa to look up at the flight of stairs to see the said other student who continued, "In the southern sky. Almost crossing over Kantarus, we'll be able to see it for ten minutes, right?" as he came down to join them.

"You're Taiki from Class 1?" Amanogawa inquired to the young man.

"Yes." Taiki replied with a nod.

Amanogawa smiled, "It's such a pleasure to meet two students at this school who know about it."

"I'm the one who is surprised to know a physics teacher who passed on an invitation from Cambridge University to be a visiting professor in Theoretical Astronomy Laboratory." Taiki responded, which surprised the older man and had Amy blink in slight confusion.

"You know me pretty well." The professor remarked.

"It was in the files I rechieved." Taiki replied, adding, "You're attending a filming of a children's program tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there as well, as MC."

"Ah, I see."

Taiki then inquired, curiously, "Though, why didn't you go to Cambridge?"

Amanogawa shrugged, "Well, I just like watching the stars. I can feel the richness inside when I'm gazing at the night sky, and then I ask myself where humans originally come from and where do they tend to go."

"You're really are romantic, aren't you?" Amy smiled.

"Space is full of dreams and romance." The professor laughed, though Taiki frowned at this comment.

"In academic research, you really don't need to relay on dreams and romance, do you?" Taiki reminded. To him, dreams and romance in science are really unnecessary and cause heaps of distraction.

Amy, however, thought differently as she corrected, "Actually, I think he found the comet because he has dreams and romance."

Again, Taiki frowned as he gazed at the teenage girl, questioning, "Amy, right?"

"Yes." Amy nodded.

"I can't regard your opinion as being from the same top class." The teenage young man voiced, which made Amy blink in slight shock.

As though sensing the tension beginning to rise, Amanogawa broke in gently, suggesting, "Hey, guys. Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow night to see Wataru Comet?" causing the two students to look at him.

"Sure, I'd love to." Amy replied. Taiki on the other hand remained silently, before he waved a goodbye to both of them and walked off, causing Amy and Amanogawa to watch him leave.

Amy couldn't help but feel slightly tensed. Why was Taiki strict like that?

* * *

Later after school, Amy met up with Serena, Kaylie, Lita, Mina and Raye at the Crown in which she was telling them of the upcoming Comet that was passing Earth tomorrow night and everything she learned today.

"Wataru Comet?" Lita echoed, sounding interested.

Amy nodded, "That's right. Mr. Amanogawa invited us to see it at his house."

"A comet named after you." Kaylie muttered, sounding very inspired. She smiled warmly at the thought, "Wandering through space. Sounds very lovely."

"Romantic, isn't it?" Raye echoed.

Serena, being the big lover that she was, sighed heavenly as she muttered, half-day dreaming again as love hearts filled her eyes(anime style), "I want to find a Comet so I can name it after Darien and myself; ' _Serena and Darien Love Comet_ '!"

"Okay, okay. We get it." Raye sighed, shaking her head with slight exasperation.

"But why call it 'Francois'?" Mina inquired.

"Maybe it's part of his own name, or named after someone he knew." Kaylie guessed with a shrug.

"I'm going for the second guess and say that it's named after his girlfriend." Raye nodded in agreement.

To their and the others' surprise, Amy nodded in agreement, "I think so too. She must be very charming and beautiful."

"A charming girlfriend? For Amanogawa?" Serena echoed, before bursting into laughter.

"Speaking of which, he's going to be on TV with Taiki tonight, right?" Mina asked to Amy.

The blue-haired teen sweatdropped, suddenly nervous. "How did you know?"

Mina giggled, suggesting as an idea formed into her mind, "If we say that we're all Amanogawa's students, we'll be able to see it live, right?"

This made the other five girls sweatdrop while staring at her incrediously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Galaxy studios, Chelsea was in her office looking for a new target and was reading an article which, if she had payed more attention, it looked around fifteen years old, but since the news was the same as the current one today, she got the two mixed up.

"Wataru Comet approaches the Earth after a 15 year interval." Chelsea read, before her eyes became somewhat glues to the photo of the young man who looked like a researcher. "Mm? This is the discoverer? Looks quiet handsome, and for someone who discovered a comet can lead to wanting to know more, and the more you want, the more selfish you get and that triggers the dark star seed."

She grinned evilly. "It's decided; he will be my next target."

* * *

At the recording studio, things went along just fine and while Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Kaylie watched backstage on Amanogawa and Taiki interviewing the children in the audience about stars, both gave their own thoughts of what they think, in which Taiki, after Amanogawa told one little boy on what he believed in the connection between the stars and humans, Taiki told them that he believed that it is the power of humans that create stars, which had Amy concerned, thinking of him being quite harsh.

The six young women waited until they heard the elevator ding and the doors slid open to reveal Taiki who greeted them, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Taiki!" The six girls chorused as they approached one of the Three Lights.

Taiki gazed at Amy and, seeing how she approached him first, he inquired, "Amy, what's up?"

"Well, it's just, are you doing to see the Wataru Comet tomorrow night?" Amy inquired.

"Are you still talking about that?" Taiki sighed, getting very annoyed by this time. "You'd better pay more attention to the real phenomenon."

"Phenomenon?" Amy echoed, puzzled while her friends behind her shared confused and slightly shocked glances.

Taiki shook his head, "Dreams and Romance really don't have the ability or power to stop the rain, do they?" gesturing at the window which Amy turned to look. As though on cue by his words, rain had began pouring outside and from the looks of it, it looked a bit heavy. "The weather forecast for tomorrow is 100%. See you later."

He began to walk away, but stopped when Amy insisted, "I'm sure we'll be able to see it." and she continued firmly, "Wataru Comet is also a real phenomenon, as are dreams and romance."

"But can your dreams and romance stop rain that is more real?" Taiki snorted, half-glaring.

There was a long tensed pause, before he waved as he stepped into the elevator, saying, "If the weather clears up tomorrow, I'll come see it." and without saying anything else, the doors closed and he rode it down for home.

Amy stood there, feeling dishearted but tried to keep her hopes up. All way Taiki had been quite harsh about what everyone else believed and then she realised that he didn't believe in either and would just rather focus on things that were solid, that people could actually see and touch.

"Amy..." Serena muttered worriedly, as she and the others gathered around their blue-haired friend.

* * *

Later the next day at school, the rain continued non-stop and while Amy had been focused on her studies, her thoughts were still on the event later tonight. But the more she continued to watch the weather, the more she felt even more disheartened and disappointed.

"Hey, let's head home." Serena spoke up, as she, Lita and Kaylie approached their friend.

"Cheer up, Am's." Lita encouraged.

"Don't worry. It'll get better soon." Serena assured.

Kaylie nodded, "They're right, Amy. Who knows, maybe the rain will stop just before the comet arrives."

Even though she still felt disappointed, Amy wanted to believe that the rain will stop just in time for the comet to approach, and she did feel better that her friends were trying to cheer her up and felt the same belief as she did.

"Thank you." She replied with a warm smile.

* * *

In the dance studio, while the Three Lights were taking a break from practice, Taiki kept an eye on the weather, yet his mind was on what Amy had told him last night. For a breath moment, his reflection in his mind turned into the blue-haired girl who was staring firmly at him.

 _"Wataru Comet is also a real phenomenon, as are dreams and romance."_

As soon as he remembered it, Taiki returned to reality before mentally sighing. As much as it irked him to admit it, maybe there was a chance to see the Comet tonight. But he wouldn't be able to find out if he didn't go to Amanogawa's house to see weather the rain will stop or not.

He made his decision.

* * *

When Amy arrived at Amanogawa's house, the two had tea while waiting for the the weather to become clear, as well as waiting to see if Taiki would show up or not. From the looks of things, neither are very promising.

"It doesn't look like it will stop." Amy muttered as she gazed out of the window glass door from within Amanogawa's home. It looked like Taiki was right, and the last hope she held in her heart of seeing the comet had vanished.

"There's nothing we can do, Amy." Amanogawa stated, much to Amy's dismay. However, before she could protest, the door bell rang, and he stood up and approached the intercom. "Hello?"

" _Hi, I'm Chelsea, producer of the Galaxy TV Station._ " A woman's voice spoke from the speaker.

* * *

Chelsea, having found the right place for her target while holding an umbrella to keep herself dry, was waiting for her target to approach. To her disappointment and not fully aware, an older man approached at the gate outside.

"I'm sorry, but if you like an interview, could you keep it brief?" Amanogawa replied.

"I didn't ask for you. I'd like to speak Amanogawa, please." Chelsea replied.

"Yes, that's me." The man replied.

"What? No, you're mistaken." Chelsea protested.

Amanogawa shook his head, "Yes, I am Wataru Amanogawa."

"You're...serious? But..." Chelsea stuttered, before pulling out the newspaper from her pockets and showed it to Amanogawa who studied it.

"Oh, that's me from 15 years ago." The man replied, chuckling a little.

Blinking dumbfounded, Chelsea looked back and forth between the newspaper and the man before realising, to her shock, stupidity and dismay, that while the two were extremtely idenical, she made the mistake and that the newspaper she got was from a decade and a half ago.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chelsea groaned, shaking her head. "Fine, since I'm here anyway..."

Right before Amanogawa's eyes, Chelsea instantly vanished and in her place was Sailor Iron-Mouse, and as she did, he was knocked over and his glasses fell off, landing on his back.

"Who are you?" Amanogawa demanded, shocked.

"Oh?" Sailor Iron-Mouse blinked, and, upon seeing the man without his glasses, smirked evilly, "On the other hand, you're very handsome without your glasses. But looks can be decieving, don't you agree. Give me your Star Seed of Darkness!"

Amy, who had been waiting inside, heard Amanogawa scream loudly and she gasped in horror, realising that something is wrong. Immediately she raced outside, paying no mind of the rain. But by the time she did, it was too late as Amanogawa's Star Seed was extracted.

"Professor!" Amy screamed in horror.

"Yes, this is the true Star Seed of Darkness!" Sailor Iron-Mouse beamed when the Star Seed turned black. Unfortuantely, she spoke too soon as the Star Seed vanished a second later, causing her to groan in dismay, "Ooooh! Not again! That's not the one either."

Amy turned to, unaware to the enemy, Sailor Iron-Mouse that she recongised and demanded, "What did you do to him!?" but she didn't need the evil warrior to answer, because much to the blue-haired young woman's horror, Amanogawa was covered in darkness, and right before her eyes, he transformed to resemble that of a Sailor Scout, but in a completely different way, while he now turned into a Phage

He then introduced himself, "Sailor Teacher!"

"Teacher, teach that girl a lesson or two." Sailor Iron-Mouse commanded, not wanting anyone to get in the way.

"Professor, no!" Amy cried out, but it was no use. As soon as Sailor Teacher turned to her, he began to make the attack.

"Time to Study! So study hard!" Teacher declared, while he materalized a punch of chalks which had knives at the ends to make things more deadly.

Sailor Iron-Mouse smirked evilly as she summoned her Phone-Booth transporter, "Be a good little student now and pay attention. Buh-bye!" before vanishing, leaving the helpless Amy against the Phage that was once Amanogawa.

"You, there! Time to study!" Teacher bellowed, before tossing the chalks at Amy who backflipped to dodge the attacks.

' _What do I do? I can't attack him, even if I transform._ ' Amy thought desperately to herself. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to reason with the transformed Amanogawa and return him to normal.

While dodging more of the attacks, Amy pleadingly cried out to Teacher, hoping to bring Amanogawa back to his senses, "Professor! Please, remember. Remember that you were going to see the Wataru Comet tonight! Remember your dreams and romance!"

* * *

Close by, Taiki couldn't keep the thoughts on what Amy said out of his head, even as he decided to arrive at Amanogawa's house and exited the cab. Something was wrong with him, he just knew it.

A familiar scream brought him out of his thoughts and Taiki's eyes narrowed. That voice; it was Amy!

* * *

Amy somersaulted to avoid more of Teacher's attacks, repeatedly trying again and again to get Amanogawa out of his senses, but all he did was continue to attack her while repeatedly saying, "Study Time!"

Unaware of both of them, Taiki arrived at the gates and soflty growled when he saw what was going on. Despite that Amy was in danger, it was clear to him on what just happened.

"Looks like there's no choice right now." Taiki grunted, before pulling out a Star-Locket with a Galaxy Pattern and held it up in the air, which then began to glow in light, thankfully Amy and Teacher didn't notice. "Maker of the Stars...Come to me!"

Not long after he chanted those words, a figure materalized in front of him in the light of stars like a Shooting Star, before it faded and revealed a determined familiar soldier.

Amy screamed as she fell onto the ground hard, wet and dirty from the mixture of rain and mud. Teacher began to approach her to finisher her off.

"Study Time! Study-"

"Time to get your head out of that mind-set!" A familiar female voice declaring, along with the snap of fingers, and both Amy and Teacher looked up to see Sailor Star Maker standing in front of the gate in the yard with them.

"Who are you?" Teacher demanded.

"Penetrating the darkness of night. I'm a wandering shooting star; Sailor Star Maker!" Sailor Star Maker declared, firmly.

"Fine! Study time for you too!" Teacher declared, ready to attack once again.

Sailor Star Maker glared before she chanted her attack at the enemy, "Star Gentle Uterus!" firing it at Teacher, much to Amy's horror.

"Professor!" Amy shouted, and without thinking of her safety, she rushed into the attack and threw herself at the Phage, shoving him out of the way while avoiding the attack, much to Sailor Star Maker, and Taiki's shock while the latter continued to watch on. What was that girl thinking!?

* * *

Meanwhile, heading towards Amanogawa's house, Serena and Kaylie, both with umbrellas, were heading towards the place with Luna by their side after Serena and Luna met up with Kaylie, and even they were disappointed that the rain wasn't letting up.

"Aw, I thought the rain would stop by now." Serena grumbled, disappointed.

"It is unfair for the weather to be like this of all the days." Kaylie sighed in agreement.

"I'm sure it'll stop soon. In fact, I think it's starting to-" Luna was cut off when she and the two human teenagers heard countless screams coming from the direction where they were heading.

"That was Amy!" Serena exclaimed, worriedly.

"Don't tell me it's the evil people again!" Kaylie cried out.

"Quick, Serena and Kaylie! Transform!" Luna instructed, and the two teenagered nodded, knowing already.

Serena then grabbed her locket and held it in the air, making sure only her friends noticed, "Moon, Eternal, Power!"

"Dark, Eternal, Power!" Kaylie copied Serena.

Soon enough, the duo became Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sailor Star Maker demanded to Amy who was shoved off by Teacher.

Even so, Amy told the mysterious Sailor Star, "I won't let you kill Amanogawa!"

"Study Time!" Teacher flanked his pointer at the two, and Taiki was about to approach, but stayed in his place when Sailor Star Maker kicked the weapon away.

"That Phage is no longer the teacher you once respected." Star Maker retorted.

"No!" Amy shook her head, standing up. "I'm certain he will return to the man who taught me dreams and romance."

Taiki resisted the urge to groan, while Sailor Star Maker raised an eye-brow, questioning, "Are dreams and romance important?"

"The very minds which seek dreams and romance gives us the will to work and achieve what we will discover." Amy answered, which not only surprised Sailor Star Maker, but also Taiki who's eyes widened by the girl's words. To achieve those dreams and romance, it is important to seek them out by working very hard, which also counts as learning.

' _...I get it now. That's what it's really all about._ ' Taiki thought to himself, smilling. He finally understood.

As did Sailor Star Maker who smiled, "That makes sense."

Teacher, growling angrily, retrieved his weapon and began once again, "Study Time-"

"Is for day-time during the week, not during the night or free time!" Another familiar female voice declared.

Hearing the voice, everyone turned to see Sailor Moon, who'd spoken, and Sailor Dark Moon, standing near the hedge near the gate, which Taiki had to admit, he didn't even see either of them coming, while Sailor Moon continued, "It is important to study, but it's also important to take a break and have fun and freedom, because too much studying will give you a headache!"

"Which is absolutely true!" Sailor Dark Moon added, while mentally sweatdropping at Sailor Moon's idea of not wanting to study, but decided to worry about that later.

"We stand for love and justice!" Sailor Moon continued.

"And fight to protect the innocent!" Sailor Dark Moon added.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Dark Moon!"

"And on behalf of the Moon..." Sailor Moon continued.

"We shall punish you!" The two Sailor Scouts concluded.

This didn't faze Teacher at all. In fact, he shouted, "Study Time! Study Time! Study Time!" as he threw more chalks at Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon who both leaped and comically dodged the series of attacks, while Amy was almost hit herself, but was saved at the last second by, surprisingly, Taiki who finally came out of hiding and scooped her up in his arms before leaping to avoid the attacks.

"Taiki!" Amy exclaimed, surprised.

"I have no idea what's going on, but are you okay?" Taiki lied, though he was relieved that he saved the girl just in time.

Amy nodded, smiling, and thanked him for saving her.

The two students and both Sailor Moon and Dark Moon were about to get attacked again when Sailor Star Maker powered up her attack again and chanted, "Star Gentle Uterus!" this time knocking the Phage back, much to Amy's concern.

"We have to turn Amanogawa back, quickly!" Sailor Moon informed Sailor Dark Moon who nodded in agreement, both of them summoning their rods.

Sailor Dark Moon held out her weapon, chanting, "Dark Moon, Cresent, Beauty!" and a blast of light and darkness shot out and surrounded Teacher, trapping him in the sphere of Dark Moon's power.

Sailor Moon, holding up her scepter, now chanted, as her weapon glowed in bright pink light, "Starlight, Honeymoon, Therpy, Kiss!" and the light glowed brighter and brighter as it beamed right at the distracted and trapped Phage.

By the power of the double-moon attack, Sailor Teacher was covered in light and feathers, as he screamed, and once the light was gone, so was Teacher. In his place, was Amanogawa, who slumped to his knees, and his starseed was back, before it returned inside the flower which disappeared back into his body, returning him to normal.

Taiki had to admit, that kind of power was absolutely amazing. He and Amy turned to say something to Sailor Star Maker, but to Amy's confusion, the mysterious Sailor Scout was gone.

"Where did...?"

"Who knows?" Taiki shrugged.

Sailors Moon and Dark Moon shared a glance before noticing that they couldn't feel the rain drops anymore and looked up to the sky, with the latter stating, "It's stopped raining."

True to Sailor Dark Moon's words, the rain had dissipated, and when Amy and Taiki looked up, the dark rain clouds began to move away, to reveal a clear night starry sky. This made Amy and Taiki smile, while Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon, not wanting Taiki to knowlage their identities, leaped away to detransform, both of them and Amy fully unaware of Taiki's connection with Sailor Star Maker.

"Looks like we'll be able to see the Comet after all." Taiki remarked.

Amy nodded, happy that things worked out alright.

* * *

Short time later, Amy, Taiki and the restored Amanogawa, along with Serena, Kaylie, Lita, Raye and Mina all gathered in the man's home while the professor peered through the telescope.

"You should be able to see it soon." Amanogawa announced to the group.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Serena gushed excitedly, only to be pulled back by Mina and Raye to prevent her from hurting herself and it made Kaylie, Lita and Amy giggle while Taiki bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Kaylie smiled, before turning to Taiki and said, "I'm really glad you decided to come after all, Taiki."

"Hey, I did promise that I would come if the rain stopped." Taiki shrugged.

"There! You can see it now." Amanogawa remarked, as the comet came into view. "Wataru Comet."

"Francois, right?" Amy giggled, which made the professor laugh nervously.

Taiki smiled before taking a peak himself and he had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. "I can see it. The Dreams and Romance that you were talking about. I'm going to make most of the dreams and romance that I have." He decided with a smile, which made Amy smile happily.

"I'm seeing it next after Taiki!" Serena beamed.

"After me!" Mina glared, and once again, she and Serena were bickering, this time shoving each other in the faces while they argued.

"I said it first!" Serena insisted.

"I was one second in front of you!" Mina retorted.

"Even if I was 0.00000001 of a second before, I was still here first!" Serena snapped.

"Serena, that's what I said yesterday!" Mina pointed out.

"Really? I didn't know that." Serena feigned ignorance.

Finally, Lita stepped in and told them with an awkward smile, "Come on, you two. Knock it off. In order to avoid a quarrel, I'm going to see it next."

"Lita! That's no fair!" Serena and Mina whined.

Kaylie resisted it seeing the comet herself next before three of her friends, but she still gazed up at the ceiling where she could still see the stars even without the telescope and she could make out the tiny line from far, far away into the sky flying and smiled. Even from this distance and without the telescope, the Comet was beautiful.

She was happy to be lucky to see such an amazing event, with people who had become her first and real friends.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the delay and I am aware that many of you are looking forward in seeing Uranus and Neptune again. But those two won't make any appearence until later on in the story. As I said, this will follow closely to the actual fifth season anime with multiple changes.**

 **I haven't even gotten to Chibi-Chibi yet. *Sweatdrops* Don't worry, we will get to all three of them and I still intend on finishing this story.**

 **Until then, see you in the next chapter!...If fanfiction is still around when I update this again.**


End file.
